


El Maestro y El Toro

by Siaht



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Canon, Fanon, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I blame Roger and Rafa, M/M, Not Beta Read, Primer, Real Life, Serious Business, Ship Manifesto, Tennis, if you don't even know what tennis is, is also a guide of sorts, no not really, or who Federer and Nadal are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siaht/pseuds/Siaht
Summary: A Fedal (Roger Federer x Rafael Nadal) Manifesto.  Very serious business.  Addresses rumors and fanon beliefs. In light of the recent comments made by Rafael Nadal regarding equal pay for women in tennis, I have decided to discontinue my support of him. The way this will affect the Manifesto is that there will be no updates for the foreseeable future, but most likely forever. And there aren’t strong enough words to express how much this hurts me, but there are plenty to explain why I’ve made this decision. If you are interested, please continue reading here.





	1. Brief introduction to tennis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this manifesto (or primer, what have you)! I have dedicated more than just a few hours into writing this, and I hope it is at least decent (couldn't find a beta to review it :( ). If you don't know anything about tennis, and if you've got no clue who Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal are, fret not! You will be properly introduced. My intention is that you fall in love with everything you learn about the sport and about them through this manifesto.
> 
> I did my best not to forget anything relevant, especially regarding the ship. If I still managed to leave something out though, please tell me and I will promptly add it here.
> 
> I'm @tenniscourtship both at Twitter and Tumblr, and if you got anything you'd like to ask or suggest, you can use those as well as the comments here ^^ I'm also open to new friends <3
> 
> I wish you will have a wonderful time reading this!
> 
> Disclaimer: Several pictures and gifs, as well as some edits, have been used to illustrate this manifesto. Many of them come from Tumblr, and it is not my intention to claim them as my own. However, crediting every single one of them was impracticable. If you see something in here that you created and you want credit to be added, please shoot me a message and I will do so as per your request.

Tennis is indisputably one of the most traditional sports in the world, and some will argue that it is _the most_. It is more than a century old; the first edition of one of the biggest events in the sport, the Wimbledon Tournament that takes place in London, England, dates back to 1877 (granted, it was not yet called that at the time). Tennis has managed to somehow retain all of its characteristic sophistication through the years, and at the same time that it grew in popularity, it is still considered a sport for those with refined tastes. Notwithstanding, tennis fans can be as passionate as fans of the “sports of the masses” such as soccer/football, basketball, volleyball and others. We can easily verify this at the four most prestigious tournaments of the tennis calendar, and at other slightly less prominent events as well.

Some superficial knowledge of the associations and the tournaments calendar should prove helpful to those who have never had much contact with tennis.

First, the three different playing surfaces: [**hard**](http://www.mindtheracket.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/USO-Hard-court.jpg), [**grass**](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e5/Federer_Wimbledon_2006.JPG) and [**clay**](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/75/ND_DN_2006FO.jpg).

 **ITF (International Tennis Federation):** It’s the organization behind the sport, supervising the calendar of competitions and maintaining the rules, integrity and promotion of the game. It is responsible for the Slams, the team/country competitions and the tennis events at the Summer Olympic Games.

 **ATP (Association of Tennis Professionals):** Despite what the name suggests, the ATP covers only the male professional tennis players. The association was created in 1972 to protect the interests of the professional players, and since 1990 has been in charge of the worldwide tennis tour for men.

 **Singles:** The tennis modality for individual players playing each other.

 **Doubles:** The tennis modality for teams of two players playing each other.

 **Grand Slam:** A Slam is one of the four most important events in the tennis calendar, and the only ones where best-of-five sets are played. They are:  
  
• **Australian Open (Hard court)** – the first GS of the year, takes place in late January in Melbourne, Australia;  
  
• **French Open (aka Roland Garros; Clay court)** – the second GS of the year, takes place in late May in Paris, France;  
  
• **Wimbledon (aka The Championships; Grass court)** – the third GS of the year, takes place in late June in London, England;  
  
• **US Open (Hard court)** – the fourth and last GS of the year, takes place in late August in New York, USA.  
  
A Slam winner adds 2000 points to his or her ranking.

 **Masters 1000:** The second most important tennis tournaments for men. There are currently 9 of them, (e.g. the Monte Carlo Rolex Masters (Clay court), Indian Wells Masters (Hard court), Miami Open (Hard court)). A Masters 1000 winner adds 1000 points to his ranking.

 **WTF (World Tour Finals):** Known as Tennis Masters Cup until 2009 (and held in Shanghai, China, up until then), it is an end-of-tour competition for male pro players. In it, 8 qualified players (usually in the top 10 rankings) play one another in a round-robin system, and a winner emerges after a final match between the two with the best results. It currently takes place in November in London, and the winner adds 1500 points to his ranking.

 **Davis Cup:** A yearlong competition between countries, in which teams of four players compete in a four-round elimination system for a place in the top tier World Group, comprising 16 teams/countries, who then compete for the Cup. Each elimination round is held in the teams’ home countries. This competition does not count toward the ATP rankings.

 **IPTL (International Premier Tennis League):** An elite-level exhibition tennis tournament first played in 2014, held across various Asian cities. Top current and ex-players, male and female alike, are invited to this competition, which is played by the ITF rules but is not otherwise associated with the organization, not counting toward the rankings either.

Being at least familiar now with the above names and terms, we can seamlessly (and finally!) proceed with this manifesto.


	2. x.x.x.x.x EL MAESTRO: Roger Federer x.x.x.x.x

> “Roger is just the greatest player of all time. He is the most beautiful player I’ve ever seen and I don’t ever get tired of watching him. Rod Laver is my idol, Pete Sampras is the greatest grass court player ever, but Roger is just the greatest player of all.”

\- John McEnroe, winner of 7 Grand Slams  
(Roger’s won ~~17~~ ~~18~~ ~~19~~ **20** so far, for the sake of comparison)

This is Roger Federer sporting a fake stache   


This is Roger Federer in need of a shave (we call him scrufferer in these occasions)   


This is a close-up of Roger Federer's incredible face   


This is Roger Federer in a cute commercial   


Roger Federer is currently 36 years of age and was born in Aug. 8th, 1981, in Basel, Switzerland. His parents are Robert and Lynette, and he has an older sister, Diana. It isn’t clear when he first came in contact with tennis, but at the age of 9 he was already aiming at a career in the sport. As an athletic kid, Roger was also inclined to play soccer professionally, but at around 12 he decided to stick with tennis.

This photo might be an indication of when he first held a racket   


Find Roger   


He is a father of four, with two sets of twins: the girls Myla Rose and Charlene Riva, born in 2009, and the boys Leo and Lenny, born in 2014. Also in 2009 he married the mother of his children, Mirka Federer (maiden name Mirka Vavrinec, age 38), who is a former tennis player that retired in 2002 due to a foot injury. They met each other during the 2000 Olympic Games in Sydney, Australia, where both represented Switzerland. Roger and his family have made Dubai their home, but Mirka and the kids, along with nannies and even a teacher, are often travelling with him around the world for his professional commitments.

Meet the HBIC: Mirka Federer   


The first pair of cheekerers with their mother Mirka   


And the boy-cheekerers   


He debuted in the pro tour before he was 17 years of age, in 1998, and in 2002 he broke into the ATP Ranking’s top ten for the first time, never dropping out of it since; in fact, his lowest ranking since then is the one he currently holds, 7th ( ~~Nov. 2016 update: he's now No. 16 in the rankings :(~~ **Oct. 2017 update:** fighting for #1 again with none other than Rafa haha ). His first GS title came in 2003, in Wimbledon, initiating a long and special relationship with the tournament.

Roger Federer + Wimbledon trophy = OTP   


Roger is regarded as the GOAT (Greatest of All Time) by arguably all the other tennis greats that preceded him, and it’s safe to say that most of the young players aspire to be like him, even now that he isn’t No 1 anymore. That is because Roger has made the term GOAT not only about being a terrific player, which he is (and beyond), but also about being a great human being in general. He is an example of sportsmanship and character, almost to a flawless degree. The word ‘perfect’, which carries his initials in it, has been used a lot to describe him throughout his amazing career.

This is how perfect and Roger go together (yep, the stylized RF is his logo)   


On court, Roger is easily one of the most focused players you will ever see. As a young player he was prone to losing his temper like many others, but in order to grow professionally he adopted a completely different demeanor and became calm and collected, pretty much impassive in his matches, with discreet gestures and always keeping celebrations to a minimum. Despite that, sometimes his goofy nature seeps through his poised façade, and he ends up laughing at something funny that may happen during a match. His temper occasionally makes an appearance as well, usually in the form of angry screams and bickering with chair umpires. Rarely does he throw his racket, but when he does it’s more out of frustration, as he doesn’t have rage outbursts like some players who downright destroy their equipment on court.

Welp this is definitely not just frustration   


Here, this is more like it   


Elegance is characteristic of his style on and off court, but again, it wasn’t always like this: his father is mostly responsible for his change on court, and Mirka usually is credited for his change outside of it (reportedly, she even stopped him from dyeing his hair red once). His days of atrocious fashion and sense of beauty stayed behind, and now Roger is known for always being impeccably dressed, ridiculously charming, drop-dead gorgeous.

This is atrocious-fashion Roger Federer   


This is impeccably-dressed Roger Federer   


This is ridiculously-charming Roger Federer   


This is drop-dead-gorgeous Roger Federer   


The lifespan of a tennis player’s career isn’t exactly long, and Roger has been hounded by speculation on his retirement before he even turned 30. He is one of the very few lucky players who haven’t suffered significant injuries that put his career at risk; however, his back has always caused him some minor and manageable problems. In 2007 he was diagnosed with Mononucleosis, and many believe it to have been the main cause for important losses in the subsequent year, when his No 1 position in the rankings was overtaken for the first time since he claimed it in 2004.

That is Roger in Wimbledon this year, and this is probably when he decided 2016 needed to stop. We all did, tbh.   


In 2016 retirement talk came back full force. Roger only played seven tournaments, up until Wimbledon, and decided to sit out the rest of the season to recover from persistent back pains and a knee surgery that he underwent right after the Australian Open. He does not express any wish to stop playing, and frequently reiterates that he will go on at least a couple more years, so his decision to put an early end to his 2016 season was solely to get his body thoroughly conditioned for the next year (whether we believe him or not though... well, we want to.)

Wanna see him working his magic on court?   


Some Roger Federer facts:

• He is fluent in four languages: Swiss German, German, French and English;  
• His sister Diana is also a mother of twins;  
• His first coach, the Australian Peter Carter, died in a car accident in South Africa, in 2002. They were very close and the fatality left Roger devastated. To this day, Roger brings Carter’s parents to his Australian Open matches, covering all of their expenses, as a means of showing gratitude and support;  
• He was named the Laureus World Sportsman of the Year for a record four consecutive years (2005–2008);  
• He founded the Roger Federer Foundation in 2003, to help disadvantaged children and to promote their access to education and sports;  
• He has participated in, and often organized them himself, many charity events to send aid to places in need after natural disasters, such as the Haiti earthquake and the Queensland floods;  
• There is a tennis move invented by him. People called it SABR (Sneak Attack by Roger), which’s when a player goes inside the service box to receive a serve. It should be noted that barely anyone other than Roger can pull this off;  
• After winning Wimbledon for the first time, Roger was gifted a milking cow which he named Juliette;  
• Roger was featured on a Swiss stamp, and has two streets named after him: one in Halle, Germany, and the other in Biel, Switzerland.


	3. x.x.x.x.x EL TORO: Rafael Nadal x.x.x.x.x

> “Everybody likes to say that Roger Federer is the Greatest Player of all time because it’s so nice to watch him play... but you have got to throw in Nadal's mind as well... and that's the GREATEST OF ALL TIME!!!”

\- Mats Wilander, winner of 7 Grand Slams  
(Rafa has ~~14~~ ~~15~~ **16** GS titles so far)

This is Rafael Nadal's angelic face   


This is Rafael Nadal eyefucking you   


This is Rafael Nadal...... 's thighs   


This is Rafael Nadal making you thirsty af   


Rafael Nadal Parera is 31 years old and was born in Jun. 3rd, 1986. His birthplace and hometown is Manacor, on the island of Mallorca, Spain. Not one person besides his uncle and people not familiar with him call him Rafael; it's Rafa. Rafa is the son of Sebastián Nadal and Ana Maria Parera, and has a younger sister María Isabel.

He was only 3 years old when his uncle Toni Nadal introduced him to tennis. However, he dedicated himself a lot to soccer as well, and at the age of 12 he was ultimately forced to choose between the two sports. Rafa chose tennis even though he was a very promising soccer player too, mainly due to the fact that he had already won the Spanish and European tennis titles in his age group. At 14, Rafa was already making headlines in the tennis world for defeating former tennis player and Grand Slam champion Pat Cash in an exhibition match.

Fierce kid   


At 16 playing Monte Carlo in 2003, probably not even dreaming of winning it 10 times (8 of those in consecutive years)   


The evolution of looks   


Turning pro was only a matter of time then, and it happened a year after that feat, when Rafa was 15. His rise through the ATP rankings was fast, and he was a top 50 even before his Wimbledon debut in 2003, where he reached the third round and became the second youngest man to do so. He is the fifth youngest man to win a Grand Slam title too, taking home the first of nine French Open trophies at only 19.

With his FO trophy in 2005. This picture puts me through physical pain   


Taking the tennis world by storm brought severe consequences to his health very early. Already the year of his first GS title, Rafa suffered a foot injury that left him out of the Masters Cup and the subsequent Australian Open in 2006. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop there; Rafa’s whole career has been plagued by injuries, most of them serious ones, due to his fierce playing style, now adapted so he could continue to play competitively. Still, his more-than-impressive achievements have earned him endless praise from fellow players and experts alike, with many considering him the GOAT. His outstanding campaign in clay court tournaments had people dub him the King of Clay; besides his TEN Roland Garros titles, Rafa also has TEN Monte Carlo Masters, TEN Barcelona titles and seven Rome Masters, among several other wins on that surface.

Rafa has only had one coach in his life, his uncle Toni. Funnily enough, he has also only had one girlfriend whom he met when he was still a kid, Maria Francisca Perello, popularly known as Xisca. They are not married or even engaged, but she can be spotted at many of his most important matches alongside his family. They are also seen together a lot at the beach or on his yachts, while fishing in the ocean.

Meet Uncle Toni. This is a rare moment; he doesn't smile or laugh much for the cameras.   


The gorgeous Xisca   


Rafa is known to be genuine and vocal about his thoughts; controversial at times, even. He is extremely superstitious and methodical, has a series of rituals that he must perform in every single one of his matches, and has very little tolerance toward disturbance. He argues with umpires a lot, particularly with Brazilian chair umpire Carlos Bernardes, to the point of demanding the ATP to ban him from officiating his matches (the demand, of course, was not accepted). His problem with umpires stems mostly from time-violation issues, which causes him to get warnings for taking too long to serve in between points. The time-violation, on the other hand, is caused by a serving routine that Rafa cannot forego. Because of such habits, it has been speculated that he might actually suffer from OCD, but he never commented on the matter.

Yes, he does this every time he's serving. (read more about his rituals [here](http://ftw.usatoday.com/2014/06/rafael-nadal-ritual-tic-pick-water-bottles))   


Much of his behavior on court carries over into his off-court persona, with him snapping at journalists at press conferences every so often (granted, because of stupid/insensitive/baity questions). Despite his peculiarities though, Rafa has always shown a great sense of humor, nobility of character and immense respect for the sport and his peers. He has never ever damaged equipment or thrown tantrums on court, and outside of it he is one of the most humble players the tour knows, always pointing out his opponents’ best qualities and never bragging about his own. Rafa is not only admired for his long list of career achievements, but also and most importantly for his mental strength and ability to bounce back from the most adverse situations; it is certainly one of the reasons why people compare him to a bull.

That bull head on his hat is his logo (bc that's what you should be paying attention to here)   


Some Rafael Nadal facts:

• Rafa is ambidextrous but plays left-handed;  
• Another uncle of his, Miguel Ángel Nadal, is a retired professional footballer, who played for RCD Mallorca, FC Barcelona, and the Spanish national team;  
• Ironically, Rafa is a Real Madrid fanatic;  
• He has an autobiography, Rafa, which was published in 2011;  
• Rafa features in Shakira’s 2010 music video for her song [Gypsy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3-GiVIE8gc);  
• There’s also an asteroid named after him, discovered by the Observatorio Astronómico de Mallorca in 2003;  
• He created the Fundación Rafa Nadal in 2007, which operates mainly in Manacor but is also established in India;  
• His greatest fear is darkness, followed by dogs;  
• Loves [Nutella](http://67.media.tumblr.com/b745d01549aa6a0ffd0b461bfc60ad85/tumblr_ob5ai9IceX1rpqu91o2_400.gif) and [golf](http://www2.pictures.fp.zimbio.com/Rafael+Nadal+Playing+Golf+Mallorca+BpsICGj6Klyx.jpg);  
• He [bites](http://www.merinews.com/upload/imageGallery/bigImage/1278417503700-tomas%20berdych.jpg) [his](http://www.abc.net.au/news/image/454488-3x2-940x627.jpg) [trophies](http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/01913/nadal-trophy_1913741i.jpg). [Every](http://tennis.newssurge.com/tennis-pics/d/2353-1/Rafael+Nadal+bites+his+trophy.jpg) [single](https://tennisnoise.files.wordpress.com/2010/06/rafael-nadal-biting-french-open-trophy-2010.jpg) [one](http://static.dnaindia.com/sites/default/files/2014/02/24/nadal.jpg), [every](http://drop.ndtv.com/albums/SPORTS/usopen10final/1.jpg) [single](http://www.runningforehand.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/2012_Rome_Nadal-Bite.jpg) [time](http://images.complex.com/complex/image/upload/q_70/gpdpj8ro0mqwo72a1ftz.jpg) (and at this point it became more of a requirement for him to always do it);  
• His English has been just passable for the most part, and he still has a hard time understanding and expressing himself in the language;  
• After many years of unfair accusations of doping, Rafa sued a former French Minister of Sports in 2016 and also asked the ITF to make public all of his drug-testing records, to prove that he never partook in such actions;  
• For at least 10 years Rafa has been celebrating his birthdays during the French Open, and everybody gets cake;  
• Rafa’s parents got divorced in 2009 and it sent him into a serious funk.

Also I'll just leave this here   



	4. The most beautiful rivalry there ever was

> “Rafa Nadal has also pushed Roger to get the best of himself and they made each other better players.”

\- Severin Luthi, Roger’s coach  


> “It is 100% true that Rafael has played better with and because of Roger and vice versa.”

\- Toni Nadal, Rafa’s coach  


They do say the best things in life come unannounced.

If their rivalry were a child, it would be 12 years old now. A healthy, strong and beautiful child loved and appreciated by a multitude of people, but especially by its close relatives. The birth of this child was definitely not expected at the time, but its existence has proven a blessing to the world.

2004 was a year of many firsts for Roger Federer, who had just claimed the No 1 spot in the rankings after his first Australian Open title. He’d been dominating the tour for some time with many important victories, including his Wimbledon title the year before, and was completing his transition from genius in the making to simply genius, thus becoming everyone’s bet for every match he played. 

Roger went into the Miami Masters that year fresh off his first Indian Wells victory, and naturally, no one was counting on an upset. But there, in Miami, he played Rafael Nadal for the first time, and there he lost to Rafael Nadal for the first time.

A wild Rafa appears! Rafa uses Stun! It's super effective!   


Bonus Youngerer trying to understand what the fuck was happening   


Flukes happen in tennis all the time, and that may well have been many people’s explanation for Rafa’s win. It was not Roger’s, though; Roger knew from the get go what kind of opponent he had faced, and it was the kind that would become, or rather, was already a threat to his reign. 

Come 2005, Roger’s suspicions would be confirmed after two memorable matches: a second go in Miami, though now in a best-of-five-set final that had Roger come back from two sets down to win, and the French Open semifinals two months later, which Rafa won in four sets.

Those were only the first chapters of the history they wrote and are still writing together.

With a winning record of more than double the victories over Roger (never mind that most of those were on clay courts, not Roger's best surface), Rafa was for a long time his one and only nemesis. They have a record of eight Slam finals encounters, with three consecutive RG and Wimbledon finals among those. Furthermore, both of them hold the records for most consecutive wins on a single surface (Roger on grass and hard courts and Rafa on clay), and they were the ones that ended each other’s winning streak.

The two of them played one of the most iconic exhibition matches, the Battle of Surfaces in 2007, where the court was half grass and half clay (Rafa won this one). On more than one occasion, they kicked off the world tour together by playing games on courts lined by lit candles, floating on water and suspended on air.

Also by them is the longest Wimbledon final in tennis history, which they played in 2008. Granted, two rain delays have contributed to the final time count, but many laud the match as the greatest ever played nonetheless.

Although Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal are nearly unanimously regarded as the most amazing tennis players to grace the sport, there is some dispute on whether their rivalry is the greatest of all, even in tennis, because of some other legendary rivalries that preceded theirs. And while that is a legitimate debate, what no one can deny is that their rivalry, if not the greatest, is certainly the most beautiful. That is, of course, because of their characters and because of how special they’ve become to each other.

This tribute was made by yours truly, and gives you a glimpse of their many many encounters. Contains some spoilers (to what, you ask? You'll know.)   



	5. x.x.x.x.x El Maestro + El Toro x.x.x.x.x

> “Well, I've done the most with Rafa and lived the most with him. I've gone to dinner with him and I know his mum and dad and his sister - I kind of know his family the best as well so, yeah, our rivalry goes further back than the one I have with Novak or Andy and for that reason I probably feel closest and more connected to Rafa, for sure.”

\- Roger Federer on Rafael Nadal  


> “We shared many matches, many important moments. We lived many things together and you end up loving your biggest rival.”

\- Rafael Nadal on Roger Federer  


Their rivalry statistics [are very well documented](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federer%E2%80%93Nadal_rivalry) on the internet, and the purpose of this manifesto isn’t to make you look at numbers or to recount every single one of their remarkable encounters on court (that's kind of what the next chapter will do anyway). With everything you’ve read up until this point, you’ve learned the importance of these two men to the sport they play and to sport in general, considering their enormously positive influence on athletes of all generations. Now we switch to a more subjective look at their careers and learn the importance of these two men in each other’s lives.

A friendly warning is in order: if you are uncomfortable with assumptions made of real people’s feelings and speculation on their private matters, you should stop reading here. Real person slash is not everyone’s cup of tea, and I understand that; however, it is the primary intention here. I will be more than contented if you leave this page as a new fan of both Roger and Rafa and agreeing on what amazing human beings they are. Choosing to proceed indicates that you are okay with Roger and Rafa’s lives being discussed on a more personal level. Fanon belief will be heavily referenced from here on out.

An undeniable truth about Roger and Rafa is that they changed each other’s lives in a permanent fashion. As cliché as it sounds, one may say that their meeting was written on the stars, because it is almost impossible to imagine one without the other. Both of them have had what it takes to become the greatest of tennis from the very beginning, but would they have achieved the level of brilliance at which they are today, or were until age and injuries started dragging them down, if not for the existence of the other? It’s doubtful. Roger has credited Rafa many times for the kind of (wonderful, beyond majestic) player he’s become. Rafa, for his part, always knew that Roger was his endgame.

All those years ago in 2004, when they faced each other across the net for the first time, Rafa knew what he needed to do to defeat Roger. Granted, anyone going up against Roger had to be extra prepared if they wanted a chance to win, therefore it isn’t a reach to assume Rafa had been watching Roger’s ascension for some time before finally meeting him on court. Literally everyone following tennis at the time had been watching Roger quickly climb ranking positions, take on big names such as Lleyton Hewitt, Mark Philippoussis and Marat Safin, become a sensation and show early signs of what was to come in the following years. It is perfectly possible that Rafa, as a newcomer and a prodigy, already looked up to him and set his goals to be as good as him, or even to surpass him. That is especially likely when you consider the way Rafa has always talked about Roger, with literal adoration. Rafa had this to say after their first match:

> "I'm very happy because I played one of the best matches in my life. Obviously, he didn't play his best tennis, and that's the reason why I could win. If he had played his best tennis, I would have had no chance." 

(he was never this eloquent in English though, so this is most likely an improved version of his quote)  


Rafa knew what Roger’s best tennis looked like, but for a long time Roger wasn’t able to showcase it against Rafa. Rafa’s playing style may not have been purposefully shaped up to subjugate Roger’s, but there was some ulterior force that ultimately made him, out of hundreds of other players, veterans and newcomers alike, the one to have the kind of game that took Roger years to (sort of) figure out. You can definitely call it destiny.

In that same vein, it took quite some time for Rafa to admit that he loves his biggest rival, but we think that the sentiment may date far enough back (most probably from when he first started watching Roger).

Here comes the part of this manifesto that deals with a very delicate topic of their lives.

For starters, this author would like you to know that she is strongly against assumptions, when “signals” are up for interpretation and all we really have are rumors. But I will have to at least acknowledge these signals, after all they’re one of the pillars of this ship.

Rafa has been in a relationship with Maria Francisca Perello for as long as we know him. According to reports, they started dating in 2005 but have known each other from their school days, with both their families living close by. Rafa has mentioned that he used to have “a thousand friends” when he was a kid, so Xisca is likely to be one of them.

Knowing Rafa, it isn’t difficult to see how this kind of long-lasting relationship suits him. He’s very reserved, shy even, very family-oriented and private, the type of guy who will make a point to stay out of the limelight. Xisca herself has stated she is much like him, so they work really well as a couple.

They work very, very well as a couple indeed. Which may be just the reason why she might have been the perfect choice for a beard. (god I feel so so bad saying it like this, ugh someone stab me)

Rafa and Xisca looking very cosy while taking a walk together   


There’s nothing inherently wrong with not being interested in marriage, but it is a little unusual that a couple won’t start thinking of it a few years into a relationship. The woman is the one who typically starts pressing for the next step that will take them to the altar. And sure, Xisca might be an exception, she might be perfectly contented with being Rafa’s partner in life without the need of tying the knot. Or perhaps they’re waiting until he retires, so they can get married and finally start a family, after all they’re both young and it won’t be another ten years before that time comes for Rafa. Every explanation for their choices as a couple makes sense.

What also makes sense is that he could be gay (and she a lesbian, who knows!) (wouldn’t I like that...).

Rafa and Xisca share a passionate kiss after his latest Monte Carlo win   


In one of the USO matches I recently watched on TV, a former pro player now turned commentator said that every relatively successful newcomer goes through PR training and gets advice about pressers, attitude on and off court, etc. The part about off-court behavior includes not ever discussing sexuality or responding to malicious rumors (on one’s sexuality).

So, back to Rafa, he could’ve known he’s gay since before turning pro. Xisca could’ve been one of his best friends from childhood, as she’s clearly someone he trusts and likes dearly. Maybe he had told her about it back then, maybe not, maybe she didn’t need to be told, maybe she never knew anything until he proposed her an arrangement in 2005, a very convenient timing since it was also the year he cemented his fame. If there were already rumors then, I am honestly not aware, but I do think the timing wasn’t a coincidence.

Xisca says the reason why she doesn’t follow Rafa around on the tour is so that he won’t be distracted, and also to keep herself away from the public eye. By that logic, Rafa should have lost all the finals he’s ever played, because she attended all of them. Also, there isn’t a time when she’s with him that she won’t be under the spotlight, and as demonstrated by Mirka Federer, it is perfectly possible to be the wife of the GOAT and still keep the unwanted attention at bay. The only players who don’t manage to keep their personal lives separate from their careers are the ones actively seeking the spotlight (coughDimitrovcough). We know that isn’t the case with Rafa, so they should be more than okay appearing together as much as Roger and Mirka, Andy and Kim, Novak and Jelena (and also being married and having kids). She’s also failing to consider the existence of paparazzi, who will photograph them together whether she likes it or not. Although maybe they are indeed super mindful of the paparazzi lens, given that the sneaky pictures of them together are always so tame.

Since they only really spend time together when he’s back to his hometown, he must look forward to those moments a lot, right? You’d think! When asked about why he didn’t go back to Mallorca after his insane Olympics marathon this year, Rafa said he’d spent enough time home in the two months between his French Open withdrawal and the Summer games, basically implying he didn’t want to have to go back anytime soon. He really takes Xisca for granted, doesn’t he?

Maybe he has a reason to: she’s not going anywhere until he does, and he isn’t doing that so soon either. But he certainly must think of it, perhaps when he has nothing to lose for coming out. When he’s finally able to live his life as he pleases, he will want to start a family with an actual romantic partner – and then being legally married to Xisca would just be a hassle.

What does she gain from this arrangement? First of all, this is not about gaining anything; she’s his friend, wants him to be happy and wants to help him get there. Of course he must have promised her all the perks of being his girlfriend, and we know for a fact she’s been enjoying these perks from the very start.

I personally don’t know whether the rumors around Rafa’s sexuality come only from his unusual relationship with Xisca or if something else has warranted them. What I know is that all of this helps ground one of the strongest fanon beliefs about this pairing: Rafa is, and always has been, in love with Roger.

That may look like a big leap, but once you watch Rafa around Roger, once you hear him talking about Roger, the big leap starts looking much more like a simple step, and a step in the right direction for that matter.

* * *

**Update! (01.23.2017)**

Special thanks to Jim Courier for _going there_.

  
(the moment is at 3:10)

Transcript if you can't watch the video:

 **Jim:** You've been coming to Australia now for many years, it's the first time you played in Brisbane, right? In a warm up?

 **Rafa:** Yeah

 **Jim:** Also the first time that you brought your girlfriend Xisca down to Australia, if i'm not mistaken. Is that right? How's that been for you to have her with you here, you guys been having some fun in Australia as well?

 **Rafa:** Yes, it was a great, no? I think that the negative thing is I lost in quarterfinals in Brisbane, but the good thing I had the chance to visit _____ (didn't catch what he said here) that I didn't have been there before, so I was knowing a little bit the city and we enjoyed, no? And, you know, after eight or ten years finally my girlfriend gets a wild card to come here.

 **Jim:** Wild card?? (stunned silence) I'm speechless! That's a wild card?? She's not a main draw player, she needs a special entry?

 **Rafa:** You know.... better... we stop here.

(your wish is an order, Raf)

I legit screamed, this is just priceless and I have nothing to add to this that will make it any more epic.

* * *

So what about Roger? What did he do to contribute to the ship?

Basically, he reciprocated. But let’s elaborate on that.

First thing that needs to be said is that even though there has been talk on Roger’s sexuality, they never really evolved into full-on rumors, except from people who claim to know a friend of a friend of a friend who has connections with an insider that totally confirms he is gay (and this is a convenient time to point out the rampant bi-erasure that always goes on everywhere, because he could be bi as well but no one even hints at it), and that all the other players know. Roger is a metrosexual, or at least he became one after some time of being the new best thing in tennis. He is a very sophisticated man all around, interested in fashion and all that jazz, and we all know how society views and judges men like him. However...

If you look at Roger and Mirka’s relationship with the same kind of scrutiny you look at Rafa and Xisca’s, you see that the only difference is the marriage and the kids, and perhaps the fact that Mirka is always there for Roger (then again, she’s his manager, so she should be). Many a person has questioned whether Mirka giving birth to two sets of identical twins was really a gift from Mother Nature or the product of artificial inseminations, as is common in this kind of procedure. Even if that was how their children were conceived though, it could very well mean that they had fertility issues that they never talked about.

There's no kiss on the lips, but Roger actually looks in love here   


No reason not to buy it, right?   


People also question Roger’s association with English musician Gavin Rossdale, which you may only know as Gwen Stefani’s cheating ex-husband, but that has also been in a gay scandal after a male and also musician ex-lover revealed details of their steamy past relationship, through a record nonetheless, which Rossdale actually confirmed later on. Rossdale used to be a constant presence in Roger’s player box, and has referred to Roger as his best friend more than once. I personally don’t think Roger even knew that about him, but if he did the only evidence here is that he isn’t an homophobic ass, which’s good too.

This is Gavin Rossdale in Roger's player box with Mirka   


* * *

**Emergency Update! (07.22.2017)**

[Where there's smoke, there's fire.](https://www.reddit.com/r/fedal/comments/6osqq4/renowned_celeb_gossip_blogger_confirms_roger/)

* * *

As you can see, it’s very easy to deconstruct any circumstantial evidences of Roger being gay (well, maybe not anymore!), but whether you choose to believe them or not, one thing is for sure: we’ll probably never know the truth, as Roger seems to value his image above everything else.

And that is something even Rafa reckons.

We are then left to draw our own conclusions from what we can actually see, that is, the pictorial and written proof that no matter what you think of Roger and Rafa separately – gay or not, GOAT or not – they share something so special that it has made them a unit, inextricable. This special something is essentially why we ship them, and why so many of us don’t care about the actual possibility of them being or having been canon (not me though; I do care).

With the next chapter comes the most fun part of this manifesto: staring at them being love-struck dorks around each other. It will also be the part where we corroborate the claim that Roger is every bit as responsible for the ship as Rafa is.

Warning: this will get extremely media-heavy next chapter. No, really, there's over 600 pics waiting for you, so proceed with caution. :D


	6. The Fedal empiricism

Are you ready to see with your own eyes what Fedal's all about? Then have at it!

Note: this is somewhat in chronological order. Or at least I tried, but I didn't know the date of some of the pics so I had to assume. If you catch any inaccuracies please let me know. I also tried really really hard to find better versions of virtually every pic posted here, but for many of them I couldn't, unfortunately :(

 

Indian Wells 2004: Yup, believe it or not. Indian Wells comes before Miami, which means Roger and Rafa had _never_ played each other before. And there Rafa is, in Roger's player box, with Mirka. Make of it what you will.   
  


 

Miami 2005: Their first final and second match after the previous year's encounter at that same tournament. Somehow they found a way to bond, despite Rafa's terrible terrible English at the time. Love doesn't need translation though, I guess.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't you get the impression that these two were already way too familiar with each other?   
  


 

Pre-French Open 2005: Nike already shipped these two before many of us did. Rafa looked prepubescent, which makes this almost wrong. But nah, he was perfectly legal, as we all know.   
  


 

French Open 2005: I don't know exactly what this is, but suffice to say someone was happy beyond belief there. So I don't care what it was for, I only care that it exists.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

French Open 2005 - the semifinal: The tender-hugging-at-the-net officially begins.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

~~Unknown/unconfirmed (probably 2005, going by both their hairs and faces): It's them watching something (football?) together.~~ Confirmed by [imagesofperfection](http://imagesofperfection.tumblr.com/), it is 2005 and they were watching a Real Madrid match.   
  


 

Arthur Ashe Kids' Day 2005 (event before the USO): Their first Kids' Day together! Also with Billie Jean King to bestow her (gay) blessings upon them.   
  
  


 

Iconic Fedal moment #1: Dubai 2006. It was their second final, ~~which Roger won as well~~ FAKE NEWS! It was Rafa who won that. And there they are bonding adorably again.   
  
  
  
  
  
Roger was already proficient in undressing Rafa with his eyes.   
  


 

Monaco (Monte Carlo) 2006: It took the ATP a little longer to see the potential in Fedal, but they did. And then they started doing things with them, such as putting them together in a vintage 1930s Mercedes and making Roger drive them to their (first?) exho match, with none other Prince Albert as their chaperon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  


 

Rome 2006: When in Rome... you go together to the Olympic Stadium and play an exho, of course. Then you go and look at your partner like you never loved anyone so much in your whole damn life.   
  


 

French Open 2006: With Rafa already smeared with clay, they share a very friendly hug at the net.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Wimbledon 2006 (possibly): Because during practice, too, they need to find each other.   


 

Iconic Fedal moment #2: Wimbledon '06 final. Roger, for some reason, does that. Cue Rafa looking like he might drop dead from such _happiness_.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


New York Street Slam 2006 (exhibition match): New York never lets us down when it comes to Fedal, or at least not until the USO begins.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Seoul 2006: An exho match right before the Masters Cup. Just for a change, you know. Rafa looks like he can't believe his life is real.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the following gifset, the camera shows Rafa changing and then shows Roger, who proceeds to "tell" the camera to go back to Rafa because it's ~more interesting~   
  
  


 

Tennis Masters Cup 2006: Getting cozy at the net was already established as a thing they did.   
  
  


 

Iconic Fedal moment #3: Battle of Surfaces, 2007. Not only they were about to play the most legendary exho match ever, Rafa also got to show Roger around Manacor. Everything about this was epic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, the match. Did you start seeing a pattern in Rafa's face whenever he's around Roger yet?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


Monte Carlo 2007: Roger stopped resenting Rafa's pwnage a long time ago, and Rafa is still unabashedly blissful. Spoiler alert: that doesn't change.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

French Open 2007 (locker rooms): Rafa wraps his racket's handle while Roger reads a magazine in an uncomfortable position behind him.    
  


 

French Open 2007 (pre-tournament): Roger had been signing posters with Rafa's ridiculously good-looking self on them. He wrote "I will do my best" on them, then signed. Yup, the joke writes itself...   
  
  


 

French Open 2007: Then at the finals...   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Wimbledon 2007: Not the last time you'll see Roger showing a lot of interest in Rafa's practice.   
  
  
  
  


 

Iconic Fedal moment #4: Wimbledon '07 final (yeah you guessed it; their Wimbledon finals are all iconic): This final produced your go-to Fedal pics. The hug at the net was simply mesmerizing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Arthur Ashe Kids' Day 2007: If there's a USO, there's Fedal at the Kids' Day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Indian Wells 2008: Practice turned not-so-private strip-tease session.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

French Open 2008: Roger didn't feel all that at home to remove his shirt for Rafa this time.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

Iconic Fedal moment #5: Wimbledon '08 final, when Rafa finally won. Also the greatest tennis match of all times. Crazy for everyone, but especially for us Fedal ~~shippers~~ fans.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Grapple in the Apple 2008 (Nike event): Before USO '08, Rogi and Raf were doing some promotion for Nike. With Don King. *Rafa shrug* The highlight? The face-off, obviously. Or did you think Raf could stare Roger in the eye at such close distance without breaking into girly giggles?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Arthur Ashe Kids' Day 2008: Just chilling together after hitting some forehands for charity~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Unknown/unconfirmed: Whatever the hell this was, it must have been in 2008 if Rafa's hair is anything to go by.   
  


 

Abu Dhabi 2009: The first edition of the Capitala (now Mubadala) exhibition tour. Good lord Roger can you _try_ to hide it....   
  
  
  


 

Qatar Open 2009: Kicking off the World Tour season together for the first time. They very happily played a few games on a court situated on a boat off Doha Bay.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Iconic Fedal moment #6: Australian Open '09. Another grueling final. Rafa wins, Roger cries (a lot), Rafa panics, and the only thing he doesn't do while trying to comfort Roger is kiss him. As you can see he was very close to though.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Indian Wells 2009: You will never see rivals practicing together this much.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Madrid 2009: Roger finally snatches one Madrid title from Rafa. Produced some of the Fedal go-to pics; I'll let you guess which.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

WTF 2009: So, as I was saying... joint practice again.   


 

Abu Dhabi 2010: Roger was, again, very interested in Rafa's cute adorable angelic face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Rafa went to watch Roger's match, and he looked like that because Roger was losing.   
  


 

Qatar Open 2010: The 2010 Season Opener had them playing on a "magic carpet" tennis court. Pretty badass, right?    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Hit for Haiti 2010: Roger organized this event at the 2010 Australian Open, inviting a bunch of people (even Djokovic!!!). It was a lot of fun, especially for the bfs.   
  
  
  
  
  
There was also this, and I swear we didn't make it up. It really happened exactly as shown in the gifs.   
  


 

Indian Wells 2010: Part 2 of the charity event, and of course Rafa was there again. Before the match, Roger made sure Raf looked impeccable as always.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Miami 2010: Rafa attended one of Roger's matches and looked absolutely enthralled. We can't see Roger's face but you know he loved seeing his boo in the crowd.   
  


 

Madrid 2010: This was a really tense final that Rafa won, and even though Rogi wasn't very happy he still snuggled Rafa at the net.   
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  


 

Rome 2010: Guess who found each other during practice?   


 

Nike Primetime Knockout 2010: The boyfriends join forces for another sponsor event, and once again make it all about each other.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Arthur Ashe Kids' Day 2010: The party don't start till Fedal walk in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

USO 2010: Roger was definitely interested in Rafa's practice. If there was a wall in front of him he'd definitely run into it.   
  
  
This photo had been wrongly placed under Miami 2010, but it was actually at the USO 2010. Rafa had the great idea of hanging out with his current and ex bfs, only to have them gang up on him.   


 

WTF 2010: Always eventful and full of formalities, started with the boys promoting the tournament in those fancy suits.   
  
  
  
The only time they ever practiced together:   
  
  
Roger made sure to show all his appreciation for his bf.   
  
  
  


Still at the WTF 2010: as Roger's match ended, Rafa waited backstage to go on court to receive an award. Cue this meeting:   
  
  
  
  
They played the final that year, and to no one's surprise Roger took the win.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Another day, another Fedal charity match. First, they needed to film the promo. It went a little something like this:   
  
  
[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJV-mF6chSg)  
  
The first match was in Zurich, 2010, and the proceeds went to the RF Foundation. Roger picked Rafa at the airport and gave him a ride. hehe   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just the next day after Zurich, they flew to Madrid to play for the Rafa Nadal Foundation. Charitable boyfriends <3   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The video where the images and gif above came from:   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arriving together for the charity dinner after the match   
  
  
  
  
Best man Julio Iglesias?   


 

Abu Dhabi 2011: Always the best opportunity for Raf to watch his bae play (and I think he was losing again lol).   


 

Qatar Open 2011: Let's open the season with Fedal again, shall we? But of course! Send them cruising off the Doha bay again to play on a barely afloat court, it's an excellent idea.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This also happened when they were being interviewed together:   
  
   [X](https://youtu.be/kV4usbK6yCI?t=5m49s)  


 

Iconic Fedal moment #7: Rally for Relief 2011. It's iconic because they play doubles, something Rafa had already asked Roger for all the way back in 2006. It's literally his dream come true (and you can tell by the pics), even if it only lasted a couple games.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Miami 2011: Oh look, a semifinal that wasn't here before!   
  
  
  
  


 

Clash of Champions 2011: Nike keeps cashing in on Fedal. I propose a toast to Nike.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

Here's the ATP ~~shipping~~ paying homage to their rivalry. A toast to the ATP too.   


 

Madrid 2011: I forgot this match happened, to be honest, such is the lack of photographic material on it:   
  
  


 

Iconic Fedal moment #8: Their last FO final in 2011. Do you have words for all this hand-holding at the end? I don't.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Wimbledon 2011: Saying hi during practice.   
  
  


 

Montreal 2011: They stumbled upon each other during practice, totally fortuitously.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

WTF 2011: Living in their own bubble.   
  
  
  
  
And then there's this photoshoot, where everyone is looking at Roger, but Rafa's heart eyes own all.   
  
  
And then Roger completely ignored Tsonga in order to greet Rafa behind him...   
  
  
Look at Rafa in the crowd to watch Roger play Tsonga.   
  
  
They did play there too.   
  
  


 

Qatar Open 2012: Here you have Fedal again opening the season, where this time they played a very romantic candlelit match.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Australian Open 2012: A semifinal to spice up their relationship even more.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Indian Wells 2012: And yet another semifinal:   
  


 

French Open 2012: Our boys are at it again at an exho match.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Wimbledon 2012: Because Wimbledon is so small, they were forced to and had absolutely no other choice but to practice on the same court at the same time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Indian Wells 2013: They rolled up their sleeves (ok not really) to help at the Tennis Garden expansion construction site. And then they had fun at practice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then there was their QF match:   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Rome 2013: After a long time, they played a final again. About the result, well, suffice to say that Roger still hasn't won a title there in his career.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Cincinnati 2013: ~~Just this one pic from this match, weirdly.~~ Well now it's two!   
  
  


 

ATP Heritage Celebration in NY 2013: If you feel like you've seen one or more of the following pics but pertaining to another, much more recent event... it's because we all have been fooled by their release as Laver Cup promo material. Now they're in the correct place.   
  
  


 

Fedal Kids' Day 2013: Wait did I really type that? I meant Arthur Ashe, sorry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

WTF 2013: Rafa's lone victory over Roger in ATP Finals.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

Australian Open Kids' Tennis Day 2014: Yup, just another excuse to throw Fedal together on a court.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then they met in the semifinals, and Rafa once again came out triumphant.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Miami 2014: It's practice time, and also time for Roger to show up during Rafa's practice at a very convenient time.   
  


 

French Open 2014: They give interviews side by side, for some ~~obvious~~ reason.    
[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSPHo74OuAE)  


 

Indian Wells 2015: Rafa doesn't stop talking on the cellphone, but has one eye on his bae all the time.   
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
Also, the ATP once again sends them to some promo shoot together. Naturally, Rafa keeps on watching his bae.   
  
  
  
Then, there's practice, of course.   
  


 

#Stealtheshow 2015 (Nike event ): Rafa had been deprived of touching Roger far too long, so he reaches past Maria Sharapova to do so.   
  
  


 

Arthur Ashe Kids' Day 2015: Did you count how many of these they did yet? I'm pretty sure it could be called Fedal Kids' Day by now.    
  
  
  
  
  


 

Shanghai 2015: They once again ~~went looking for~~ met each other by chance during practice.   
  


 

Basel 2015: The last Fedal final ~~we've~~ we HAD seen so far.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

IPTL 2015: Bless IPTL. It certainly came to quench our never-ending thirst for Fedal matches.  
  
They seemed really thrilled to be there together... as mostly demonstrated by Roger Federer.    
  
  
  
  
  
I recommend you watch the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwTJak0SfNE) for plenty more Fedal cuteness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Practicing/warming up together, doubles *__*   
  
  


 

Australian Open 2016: This was kind of a disaster all around, but at least Rafa got to stare at Roger during practice a little. He also got to give an interview right next to his bae.   
  
  
  


 

Rome 2016: They absolutely _needed_ to say hi during practice. It'd been a long time okay   
  
  
  
This is from Rome 2016 too, but it came out in a Fedal [tribute video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OebjqjMHPos) that the ATP released in February 2017:   
  
  


 

Iconic Fedal moment #9: New York 2016, right before the USO: Roger finally says yes to Rafa. (they announce their long awaited ~~marriage~~ doubles partnership for the inaugural Laver Cup in Sep. 2017)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

If your heart didn't give up on you halfway through this Fedal onslaught, congratulations! Needless to say, this part (and the whole manifesto, I guess) will be updated as needed (hopefully a lot!).

This isn't over yet though; next chapter you get the most recent iconic Fedal moment. Ready for it?


	7. Iconic Fedal moment #10:  The Gift

From the moment we got word that Roger was scheduled to visit Manacor again, to when we found what it was for and the exact date of the upcoming visit, there was a lot of talk and speculation on what they could do together during Roger's stay. I particularly wished for them to play at least a one-set match, or perhaps give us another taste of their doubles partnership, but just having the two of them spending time together would make me and everybody else extremely happy. 

Well. 

##  **Manacor, Spain**  
October 19th, 2016

### Inauguration of the Rafael Nadal Academy  
**_Special guest: Roger Federer_**

The fact that this event got its own separate chapter in this manifesto should tell you something about what it turned out to be: if you think of the Laver Cup announcement just a couple months ago as the Fedal wedding, you can think of this now as the wedding reception. Every picture you see below will most certainly remind you of one; from the arrangements to the happiness in their faces to the guests to the ~~vows~~ things they said.

Oh, and there's The Gift.

Anyway, without further ado, I free myself of reservations and switch to full-on fangirl mode to present you Iconic Fedal Moment #10. Buckle up!

(note: once again I tried for some semblance of order, but I'm not sure I got it right)

 

The dapper-af newlyweds arrive at the reception.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Here they start with the ~~vows~~ speeches. Sounds like nothing much until you read what they said to each other (which you will, after the pics).  
And this is how Rafa actually begins...   
  
  
  


If happiness had a face, it would look like either of these (or a mix of both):   
  
  
  
  
On his turn, Roger does not disappoint.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When your reflex is to automatically reach for the person you love when they approach you:   
  
  
  
Well it was _right there_ , what did you want Rafa to do?   


 

Since I'm aiming for a chronological order, I can't save the best for last. So here's the part where Rafa gives Roger The Gift. We'll talk more about it at the end of the chapter, but you can already see why it is so emblematic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The way Roger keeps glancing at him. Goodness.   
*NEW*  
  
  


Rafa went for the tame pictures though, which's a shame.   
  


>   
>  Dear Roger,
> 
> Thank you very much for your support at the official opening of my academy. Today is an unforgettable day for me, my family and my team. You cannot imagine how special is to have you here with us. Roger, this reflects all the moments we had on court. Looking back at them I see all the great moments we shared in our careers…to be continued…
> 
> Rafael  
>  19-10-2016  
>  Manacor  
> 

  


 

With the main purpose of the event done with, they moved on to pose with the inauguration plaque and also with rackets (most probably in that order).   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A married couple T___T   
  
  
This makes my heart go into arrest.   
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They're so _fine_.   
  


 

As soon as the main event was over, Rafa took Roger on a tour through the academy facilities, which includes his museum, but not before making time for Roger to bond with his in-laws.   
  
  
  


You just know Rafa's grandma(s) totally approve(s) of their matrimony.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


In case you didn't know, they signed a document years ago that requires them to always walk that closely to each other, to make up for the fact that they can't yet hold hands in public.   
  


Rafa will never not devote all of his attention to Roger when he's speaking. In fact, Rafa will never not devote all of his attention to Roger, period.   
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, I have to say something about this picture right here. Except I don't really have words for it. But it reminds me of [this one](http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/rafael-nadal-of-spain-and-roger-federer-of-switzerland-leave-the-picture-id57550232). There's just _something_ about the way Rafa watches Roger when he's not looking, you know, like, a crazy little thing called love? It's just too beautiful, I can't deal.   
  
  


Lots of things to be said about this one...   
  
  
  


That look, man. Roger only needs to breathe for Rafa to drown in a sea of joy.   
  


Those are their respective outfits for the 2008 Wimbledon final.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm weak from how emotional this made me:   


 

There was some kind of press conference too which I believe was after the whole thing. I could keep pointing out the look of utter bliss in Rafa's face, but at this rate you should be able to pick it up for yourself, no?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Consider the following gifset:   
  
  
  
Judging by the way Rafa says he doesn't imagine himself living in Switzerland, you can tell he _has_ tried to imagine himself living there (he forgets not even Roger really lives there anymore though, lol). Also judging by the way Roger says "Maybe? Sometimes!", you can infer that he thinks Rafa doesn't need to _live_ there all the time, he just needs to visit ~~whenever Roger's back there from Dubai~~ sometimes. Rafa proceeds to make it all the more obvious that he'll do absolutely anything Roger asks him to, and Roger's face when he responds clearly says "As if I didn't invite you all the time!!" (and Rafa probably whines about it being too cold and "Why don't you come to Mallorca instead it's so much nicerrr")   


 

Another great moment:   
  
  
[X](http://tennisandlife.tumblr.com/post/159035694925/rafa-remembers-roger-laughing-at-his-youknowwhat)  
Roger's face in the last gif is just hysterical. He's not convinced at all.   


 

Obligatory Fedal hitting ~~together~~ with kids.   
  
  
  


They made this one Rafa's FB page's cover at the time:   
  


 

Everybody wants a pic with the tennis power couple.   
  
  
(how cozy does that booth look though)   


 

Straight after the event ended, they posted these to their social media:   
  
  


 

That's pretty much all for the pics. Many many thanks to [rfederer2](http://rfederer2.tumblr.com/) and [tennisandlife](http://tennisandlife.tumblr.com/) for posting these to Tumblr! Also thanks [tennisandlife](http://tennisandlife.tumblr.com/) for compiling Fedal's speeches, which you can now read below:

 

####  **From Roger to Rafa**

> "I’m really here to honour the great man, Rafa. I think it’s wonderful that he’s taken this journey on to give the kids something back. I’ve been around the game 17 years. I’ve seen a lot of hard workers and inspiring players, but you’ve been the one in my opinion who has been the most inspiring, and most influential and made me the player I am today. Because you’re left-handed, because of your spin, because of the intensity you bring to the court, I had to re-invent and re-work my game entirely. And that’s because of the person you are and how much you’ve trained. I’ve seen you prepare for tournaments and practises the same way, which I can’t do, because my mind doesn’t allow me to. I can’t prepare for matches and practises this long. We’re completely different when it comes to this. I admire everything and how you do it, and I hope you can still do it for many more years to come. I really wish you good health. I think it’s of the utmost importance. 
> 
> I’m going through my first big injury now. It’s been fairly easy for me. I’ve enjoyed my time at home. I’ve enjoyed seeing my family, practice has been easy. But I don’t know how it’s going to be when I come back. You’ve done it a million times, so there again I can be inspired by you. How easily you always came back. I know it’s not easy but you made it look easy! You were always right away back in the Top 10, Top 5, World No. 1. That’s something I’m going to be thinking about when I come back to the tour in January.
> 
> When we saw each other in India last year, I heard of the Academy and I knew that you were building something big in your home village. I thought it was wonderful but I didn’t know exactly what it was gonna be like and I told you, if you want me to come around, I would be very happy because I was on vacation a month earlier, with Mirka, my wife. And I thought, What if I built an academy, what I would wish for my biggest rival, Rafa. I would wish he’d pick up the phone and say, “I’ll come to your home, play an exo with you, or do something for you.” So I say, okay, I don’t have an academy, so let me go to Rafa and offer my day. And he’s like - it’s okay, don’t worry, I’m fine, I don’t want to bother you and all that. Never heard anything from Rafa for months. So I guess he’s fine and all that. Then we did a video in Monaco. I reminded the friends, the team - It’s still open, I’m happy to come! I want to come! Of course I want to come see it. And when he told me he’s building 20 plus courts, and a hotel, a museum, everything, I was like, my god! This is such a huge undertaking that, I really don’t want to miss it. So finally I did get the call and he says, please come in October. I say, I’m ready. Now I get plenty of time. 
> 
> I am super happy to be here, I just want to let you know. I hope the kids are going to learn from this great man. He’s one of the greatest we’ve ever had. His attitude speaks for itself. Thanks for the invitation, Rafa I wish you all the best.I hope it’s going to be a wonderful academy. One thing’s for sure, I know where I’m gonna send my kids if they want to learn tennis. I’m going to send them right here!" 

 

####  **From Rafa to Roger**

> "Roger, I want to say my real feelings, about what it means for me, and for everyone here, that you are here in Manacor today. We shared lots of important moments in our careers. Always with good relationship, trying our best on court, fight for the most important thing that we can fight for in the world of tennis, but at the same time with good relationship. It’s something I think we should be proud of. Thank you for all the good things you did for tennis. It’s never easy but you always show the right image for kids that are trying to become professional players. I cannot thank enough you, just from the bottom of my heart, thank you very much for supporting us today. When we came back from India, you told me if you need me anytime for your academy, please let me know. In that moment I say I don’t want to bother nobody [laughs]…for me it means everything that you’re here today." 

 

No, this is still not all; Roger gushed about Rafa some more at the press conference:

 

####  **From Roger to Rafa (again)**

> "We go back a long way. When Rafa came on tour he was incredibly shy and respectful towards the game, and to whoever in the top 10, even more so myself because I was world number 1. Whatever I said Rafa agreed with. That was nice and sweet of him, but as time went by, he became more of a strong personality. He has his own opinions. That was interesting to see, Rafa growing into the champion he is today. Of course we had some battles on the court. It wasn’t always nice and easy. But at the end of the day when we walk off the court we see each other again, the respect is always there. There’s a special kind of friendship that’s been created over the years. That’s also why I’m here today, to show the ultimate respect, because this is a huge adventure for Rafa that I hope that’s gonna be very succesful for not just 5 years but for fifty and hundred years to come.
> 
> I am very proud and honoured to be here today and I’ve really enjoyed my side of the rivalry as much as I wanted to fight it or not because I have a bad record against Rafa. He’s always gonna be my ultimate rival that I’ve had in my career. Like I said on the court, he made me a better player, even though I was already world number 1. I had never seen someone with this much power, top spin and intensity, all in one package coming to tennis. I would be practising, thinking how to adjust my game, make it a rivalry and not lopsided for Rafa. And I think it helped doing a lot of things away from tennis. The foundation that benefits the kids in South Africa. It just made the bond stronger. And then you had all these incredible matches over the years that make it unique to me.
> 
> I’ve enjoyed that we can go have lunch, go have dinner, go see each other, happy to see each other again, and it’s not like “huh, you again”. There was a time it was almost “you again” because almost every Sunday we had a meet-and-greet on centre court. These days are over unfortunately. But I hope we have a few more left."

* * *

**Update! (09.11.2017)**

Here are two videos that will probably give you cavities from how much sweet Fedal they have:  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

###### Let's talk about this

But where to even start.

First of all, I feel like I should stress how much of a big deal this event was for everybody involved. If Rafa's legacy wasn't already big enough, this Academy came to definitely cement his position as one of the most influential figures in the history of sports, and it will carry out his name and doings into the next centuries, or for as long as it exists. It's a lifetime accomplishment, and Rafa's only 30, so it should go without saying that this for him was probably more than just a dream come true; it's one of those things that make you feel like you reached your life's purpose.

Let's be real though, nothing in life is really worth it if you can't share it with the love of your life. Fortunately for Rafa, the love of his life had already promised that whenever he needed him, he'd be there.

But it seems that Rafa was hesitant about inviting Roger for this at first, and I can understand why he would be: he doesn't want Roger to think that everything he does must have Roger's name involved. To be completely honest, anyone less amazing than Roger would probably think exactly that, would probably be tired of always being caught up in the other person's business, willingly or otherwise, and would do his best to distance himself as much as possible and disentangle his career from the other guy's once and for all. Granted, it's not like Rafa really thought Roger felt like that, but it's always better to err on the side of caution; when you hold someone in such high regards as Rafa does Roger, the last thing you want to do is bother/annoy them with your own stuff.

Knowing that would be Rafa's train of thought, Roger insisted that he _wanted_ to be part of such life-changing moment for Rafa, and Rafa was convinced at last.

It must have been at this point, then, that Rafa decided he was going to make this whole thing more about his love for Roger than anything else.

You can argue with me all you want if you feel so inclined, but I'm not even wearing my shipper goggles right now. Despite it being his day, the spotlight was never on Rafa alone. The moment wasn't his alone. This wasn't even about showing his special ones his accomplishment; everybody that mattered already knew about it and had most likely seen the Academy complex before the opening ceremony. Everybody except for one person.

So, this was about Rafa celebrating two of the things that most give his life purpose. One is his foundation/academy; I'll let you guess the other.

Hint:

ANOTHER EVEN BIGGER HINT:

It's one thing for me, a fan, to sit and write a manifesto for them, but it's another completely for Rafael Nadal himself to make _that_ and _give it to Roger_. I'm not even saying that he personally chose the photos that would go in it (although anyone who knows him enough will agree that he likely did), but it's the _act_ , the _act_ itself that speaks volumes. If the way he looks at Roger wasn't enough, if the way he talks about Roger wasn't enough, we now have this as concrete evidence that there's hardly anything Rafa is more proud of than being a part of Roger's life, being important to him, existing in the same lifetime as him and sharing what they both shared.

I guess this is for anyone who doubted him when he said he loved his biggest rival.

Now let me go ahead and put on my shipper goggles for once. See [this picture](https://s22.postimg.org/ghhisedvl/8.jpg); the brunette between the blonde woman (Maribel) and the short-haired lady (one of Rafa's grandmas) is Xisca. Now, where is she when Roger is talking to [Rafa's](https://s11.postimg.org/5ewwuatdf/41.jpg) [family](https://s11.postimg.org/53fghjcxf/42.jpg)? I'm sorry but it's weird that she's not there. Makes you wonder, doesn't it?

There's also this:

  
thanks [twistywisty-curvyswervy](http://twistywisty-curvyswervy.tumblr.com/) for the screencap! 

  
So, there's a picture of Roger on a locker room wall in Rafa's Academy. At first I kind of freaked out because I thought Roger's was the only different player picture on the walls there, but watching the video (it's on Rafa's FB) I think there's pictures of other players too (the one behind Roger's looks a lot like Djokovic, even), so I'll let you be the judge of that. If I'm wrong and Roger's is indeed the only picture from another player, then whoa. It's definitely a good reason for a shipper freakout.

I think I said everything I had to say about that day's events. Really hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for all the ramblings! Looking forward to more Fedal moments to include in this manifesto~

##  **October 19th, 2017**

### 1 year Anniversary of the inauguration of the Rafael Nadal Academy

  
In hindsight, we should've seen this one coming. But! I think it was a surprise to probably all of us when Rafa took to Twitter to post this:

> This morning we'll be posting some special videos for all of you on [@rnadalacademy](https://twitter.com/rnadalacademy?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)... stay tuned, you'll love them!
> 
> — Rafa Nadal (@RafaelNadal) [October 19, 2017](https://twitter.com/RafaelNadal/status/920929343626498048?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

  
The suspense didn't last long. Soon this came up:

> [A post shared by Roger Federer (@rogerfederer)](https://www.instagram.com/p/BabOPy6ncCs/) on Oct 19, 2017 at 2:56am PDT

 

(the Instagram embed won't show the video so here it is from Youtube)  


 

And _it was not all_. THERE WAS A FREAKING RESPONSE. FROM FREAKING _RAFA_.

 

> [A post shared by Rafa Nadal (@rafaelnadal)](https://www.instagram.com/p/BabTmpSggPR/) on Oct 19, 2017 at 3:43am PDT

 

(same thing)  


I mean.... this has to be a conspiracy at this point, right? There's no way in hell they don't know what they're doing. They're milking this cow _dry_. I honestly just need to know whose idea this was; it has Roger written all over it but given Rafa's response, I don't even know anymore, it might as well have been his. 

The fact that the video Roger posted is basically a little Fedal tribute with his voice-over is just.... I want to say too much but the fanservice has been so heavy-handed lately that what even is too much, anymore? And Rafa being all playful begging Roger to stop playing so well like I didn't just write that in a fanfic? Damn. Now we've seen almost everything.

And who's complaining? Not me! Keep delivering, boys!


	8. Iconic Fedal moment #11: So, we meet again...

> [#Fedal](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Fedal?src=hash) 2017.  
>    
>  It's happening.[#ausopen](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ausopen?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/dFsEPIzFqA](https://t.co/dFsEPIzFqA)
> 
> — #AusOpen (@AustralianOpen) [January 27, 2017](https://twitter.com/AustralianOpen/status/824977308553342976)  
>    
>    
>    
> 

The History Makers are at it again, giving us at least one good reason to believe in miracles.

If you just saw how hard Rafa fought not to have this chance taken from him, given that Roger was already in the finals, you might still be shaking, your face might still be wet from the tears, your eyes might still be red and puffy, and you might still be in awe. You, however, knew that Rafa wasn't going to let ANYTHING or ANYONE keep him from facing Roger across the net again, at a Grand Slam, in a _final_. You knew that so long Roger was still in this, still waiting for him, he would stop at NOTHING to get there. 

Because his end goal never changed.

And so we get an excruciating five-setter against a Grigor Dimitrov who just refuses to settle for the semifinals. Coincidentally, a player who has managed to emulate Roger's play style to a T. But Rafa wants the real deal. With that 110% motivation that no one else on the tour has, Rafa pulls it off down to the wire.

It's as unbelievable as it gets, but at the same time you never doubted it.

It's happening.

While we wait until our late Christmas gift gets delivered this Sunday, let's appreciate how both of them, when asked about the possibility (and then the fact) of facing each other in a GS final again, ended up telling the exact same story about their time in Mallorca last year.

First there was Roger (at 5:13):  


And then just a few hours ago today, Rafa (at 2:14):  


PS: if those videos are geoblocked for you, open them on a new tab and replace 'youtube' with 'youpak' in the url.

If that isn't adorable, I don't know what is.

There will be much more to come as the final happens, I'm sure of it. So keep an eye out for updates!

* * *

## Aftermat(c)h

I'm still overwhelmed with the final and in order not to turn this into a long, incoherent and sappy personal journal post, I'll just make some bullet points of things that I think should be noted, and then proceed with the pictures.

  * There was something different about the Rafa that played this final against Roger and the one who's played countless finals against Roger before, and I don't mean that in a good way. Even between this match and the semis just this Friday against Dimitrov, you can see he wasn't the same. I'm not talking about his game or mental strength either, because he played with as much power of mind and of body as I'd have expected from him, but it's almost like something happened in between Friday and today that was on his mind distracting him, even if just the slightest bit. Now, I'm not going to bend backwards just to make this about Fedal, but...
  * ... for someone who'd been all about emphasizing how important this whole month had been for him and for Roger, Rafa definitely didn't react to his loss the way I thought he would, the way he always did. There's only one Fedal match in which I've seen him look so bitter after losing, and that was the WTF in 2011 where Roger stomped him, which was not the case today at all. Whatever it was on his mind, it definitely prevented him from fully enjoying the occasion today and it's such a shame, because this could've been even more beautiful than it was. It could be argued that he reacted the way he did because he was this close to coming back from that break in the 5th and yet couldn't, but honestly? I thought even that challenge at the end was OOC of him. I don't believe he meant to be so anti-climatic, and had he been more himself today he'd probably not have resorted to it, knowing fully well the ball was in.
  * Roger, on the other hand, couldn't have been more gracious if he tried. I've watched all of his interviews after the match today, and he's been asked about what it meant to have played and won against Rafa in this final in all of them, and every time he's raved about how it couldn't have been more special for both of them. And of course, let's not forget his trophy speech and how he thanked even Rafa's team for their hard work and keeping Rafa on the tour, stating that tennis needs him to continue playing. Also this:

  * I have a Fedal conspiracy theory that explains Rafa's uncharacteristic behavior today (it wouldn't be me if I didn't!). Unfortunately, this theory is based on something very alarming Roger has said during his speech, which was: "Thanks again for everything to everybody, **and of course I hope to see you next year, if not, you know, this was a a wonderful run here and I can't be more happy to [drop?] one tonight.** ". I have a feeling _someone_ heard this from Roger in private some time before the match, except probably more straightforwardly, and just couldn't brush it off or cope with it. It's a sad coincidence that I'm working on a "canon divergence" fic that has required me to think a lot about how Rafa would react to such news, and what I saw from him today was exactly what I had imagined too. I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm not then at least there's plenty of time for Roger to reconsider whatever he might have (still very prematurely) decided in regards to retirement. 



Update:  
I just posted an extended version of my theory **[HERE](https://www.reddit.com/r/fedal/comments/5rbkyy/expanding_my_thoughts_on_the_2017_ao_final/)** , and you're more than welcome to share your thoughts with me as well :)  
  
And now I guess I'll leave you with the pictures!  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  


Update! (09.12.2017)  
I've made the following gifs a while ago and it's about time I put them here:  
  
  
  
  
I didn't make this next one but UGH SO BEAUTIFUL  
  


  
  
  
As always, this chapter will be continue being updated if I find more pictures!  
  
  
  
Update! (02.06.2017)  
  
I bring you another tribute I just made! Hope you enjoy! :)

[Roger Federer vs Rafael Nadal - History Makers](https://vimeo.com/227353943) from [Tennis Courtship](https://vimeo.com/user69298871) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

  
  
  



	9. The 2000s called; it wants its Fedal back

But we're not giving it back, are we?

Not all of us have had the privilege of following Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal at their prime. Many of us were perhaps too young or just not fortunate enough to have been familiar with tennis at the time, hence not being a part of the crowd that watched their rivalry blossom into the greatest and most beautiful of all time. For us late-comers, all that was left was to look back and marvel at how perfect it all was, barely being able to imagine how it must have felt to see these men conquer their sport, fiercely battle for the top spot of the rankings and become synonyms for success, work-ethics and dedication, all the while being pitted against each other and only ever speaking of the other with admiration and respect, sometimes even more. Depending on when you started being a fan, it's likely that you've seen them at their worst, and I wouldn't blame you if you thought you would, unfortunately, never get a real taste of the old times.

And then 2017 happened.

Don't get me wrong; the old times are the old times and will never be topped. But while 2017 still doesn't quite compare, it is its own brand of mind-boggling, particularly if you're a Fedal fan. And if you're reading this, you are.

The tennis world is once again bowing 90° to Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal, as they add even more titles to their collection; each with 5 so far. The fanwars are perhaps at a new high, the GOAT title caught again in an intense tug-o-war between Federer and Nadal fans. The media has decidedly learned of the word "Fedal" and is using it at large, even when speaking to the men themselves.

More importantly, they have faced each other 3 times already and have almost landed another encounter, one that would have made history (as Fedal matches do) as their first USO match-up (wouldn't have been a final though so I guess it's okay...). Now, it's true that these encounters have been less than favorable to Rafa, and they may or may not have traumatized some fans who couldn't even look at pictures from those matches, especially the ones after the Australian Open, without triggering the most undesirable effects... but they're still Fedal playing each other three times in 2017, something that just didn't seem possible anymore. The USO match may not have happened, but Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal managed to send one more record to the books by becoming the only two players in men's Open Era history to win two grand slams each in a single calendar year, with Roger snatching the AO and Wimbledon, and Rafa the French and USO.

If I were asked for an example of something too good to be true, this would be it. And it's not even over: Roger and Rafa have basically the same schedule for the rest of the season, and there is a real chance of more encounters (or just more hype, which always lead to great Fedal moments anyway). Not to mention Laver Cup, which's JUST A FEW DAYS AWAY and I cannot tell you how psyched I am for that. Will be the pinnacle of this Fedal-laden year, without a doubt.

In fact, this Manifesto turns 1 year old during Laver Cup, and it just feels so _right_.

While that doesn't happen though, please enjoy what this year has provided so far. Australian Open obviously not included, since that got its own chapter (proof that even I, the ultimate Fedal dreamer, thought they would've stopped there). I will also include at the end of this chapter all their recent (as in, this year's) quotes about each other, because there have been SO MANY.

Ready?

## February, 2017

What better time to release a promo video featuring Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal for the inaugural Laver Cup, than right after a Grand Slam final between the two that rocked the whole world? This was clearly filmed during the Australian Open too, although consensus seem to be that they filmed it separately (because it's pretty obvious, even though I couldn't tell at first and kind of freaked out). In any case, these people knew what they were doing.  


  
  


 

## March, 2017

Tennis' very own March madness started as soon as the **Indian Wells** draw came out, revealing what was dubbed Quarter of Death, with Roger, Rafa, Djokovic and del Potro all on collision course, the latter two before even R4, not to mention potential party poopers Nick Kyrgios and Alexander Zverev. I probably don't have to tell you how that played out, but the anticipated Fedal match-up did end up happening in R4, and the match itself was less than pretty but it did give us some cute moments.  
  
Look who were practicing literally next to each other BEFORE THEIR MATCH 

> "We love you both!" shouts a fan. ☺️[@rogerfederer](https://twitter.com/rogerfederer) & [@RafaelNadal](https://twitter.com/RafaelNadal) practicing next to each other ahead of their HUGE match. [#BNPPO17](https://twitter.com/hashtag/BNPPO17?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/I5BKIbAaON](https://t.co/I5BKIbAaON)
> 
> — Tennis TV (@TennisTV) [March 15, 2017](https://twitter.com/TennisTV/status/842126460999589898)

  
  
The lovebirds took a ride together to the court.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me you've ever seen Rafa beam so wide at the start of any match.  
  
  


Then this cute moment happened: Rafa didn't realize they were on the wrong sides of the net...  


  
  
  
  
  
I'm kind of in love with the look in Roger's eyes here...  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

The Indian Wells fortnight came to a close with Roger lifting the trophy and being called an asshole in the most adorable way you'll ever see, courtesy of Stan Wawrinka, and like that the **Miami Open** rolled in with a lot less furor surrounding the draw, in part because of Andy Murray's and Novak Djokovic's withdrawals (the first of many), and of course because of Fedal sitting comfortably on opposite halves of it. But Fedal on opposite halves of any draw means there will be hype about a possible final, and it wasn't any different here.  
  
Obviously, if I'm writing this, it's because it happened. But not before some real precious moments, as shown below.

Here you have Rafael Nadal nearly stampede people to get to his beloved Roger Federer.  
  
  
Roger was preparing for his Media Day activities and, assuming Rafa was there for the same reason, wishes him good luck.  
  
  
But then Rafa tells him he's not, and Roger reacts in what is also the most adorable way of insulting someone you'll ever see.  
  
  
Now take a closer look at how Roger visibly doesn't want to let Rafa go and scrambles to say something before he walks away. Ugh.   
  


In one of Roger's pressers, I think the one right before the final (could be after too, Idk too much to remember okay?!!), he goes on to tell people how he really feels.  


  
  
  


And now on to the match, I guess!  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And then the sweet-ass trophy ceremony, as one would expect from Fedal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


## July, 2017

A lot of time passed until they met again (in the public eye, at least hehe). And at **Wimbledon** even though the draw cooperated once again, things didn't go too well for Rafa and he was knocked out on R4 out after a match that, well... Rafans won't forget (and won't want to talk about it either).

It's a good thing that Roger got to take a real good look at Rafa before Rafa exited the tournament....  


  


## August, 2017

Roger's birthday came around when they were all at **Montreal** for Roger's Cup, and Rafa and other players were asked to send him a birthday message. Don't bother checking for the others'; Rafa's was the absolute cutest.  


  
  


 

Can we fit some more **Laver Cup** promotion in here?  


  
  


 

You know what time it is in August, don't you? Well, I don't think a single Fedal fan could ever forget, but when it was announced that Roger and Rafa would be at the **Arthur Ashe Kids' Day** we sure as hell couldn't shut up about it for at least a week preceding the event.

To be very honest with you, not being able to watch it live and only a very condensed version for TV the next day spoiled a lot of the fun that this could have been. The photogs did a good job capturing what the TV lenses didn't, though, and that's what I present to you below.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was some unexpected drama just before the **US Open** started when Andy Murray, seeded 2nd (after Rafa and before Roger), withdrew from the tournament after the draw had been made, hence preventing Roger from being moved to 2nd seed and avoid meeting Rafa before the final. But, as you already know, even the potential Fedal semifinal ended up not happening, with del Potro prevailing over Roger in the QF.

There was no shortage of questions asked to both our boys about each other. Rafa had been straight up refusing to talk about Roger, but when he finally caved...

  
  
  


 

Unfortunately they didn't have many chances to interact during this Slam, but when they did they took it.

  
  


## September, 2017

[LAVER CUP TIME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060044/chapters/27781833)

## October, 2017

We're pulled back into our cruel reality: our boys are rivals first and foremost, and things like Laver Cup are not the norm. And when it comes to their rekindled rivalry in 2017 things aren't going so smoothly, at least as far as Rafael Nadal is concerned. They both play **Shanghai** and once again face each other in the final, and despite our best hopes for a thrilling, competitive match (given how amazing both have been playing), it's another bloodbath by the hands of Roger. This time there is a reason for worry, though, as Rafa appears to have sustained a knee injury. What little is left of the season becomes hazier, and maybe this will be their last encounter until the World Tour Finals, which both are adamant about playing. 

I will write more** (separately) about my thoughts on this match, but here I'll leave you with the pictures and gifs from it.

 

Before the match, they met when Roger came in for his practice after Rafa's.  
  
  
  
  
  


The anticipation and hype was, as per usual, very high. _(1 gif)_  
  
  


As I mentioned, though, the match (and Rafa) didn't deliver at all. It was over in a little over an hour, and I guess we gotta be thankful Roger didn't prolong our suffering any further.  
  
  
  
  


At the trophy presentation things started looking up a little bit, and they seemed more relaxed. Remember the "no amount of talking and giggling between these two is enough" rule? It continues to apply.  
  
  
  
The intensity of Roger's stare (at Rafa?) will never not get to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then, to lighten things up completely, an infallible ice-breaker: the MC makes them attempt speaking Chinese. Yup, that's what all the laughing you'll see below is about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whomp whomp there it is  
  
  
  
I love the next two shots so much. Reminds me of past times and those pairs of legs walking together on the same side of the court...  
  
  
  
  
Roger standing just inches behind Rafa here, I'm gone. This is a pretty powerful message.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now let's see it all in motion because it's much better.

Right after Rafa was made speak Chinese. It's like you can see the bubble growing around them... _(3 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  


It wouldn't be a Fedal final without Roger's Speech™. And boy is he invested in the Fedal narrative these days. _(4 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
Story time! Wait, we heard this one before... _(6 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
Here Roger is probably telling him "Now it's my turn to embarrass myself trying to speak Chinese..." _(1 gif)_  
  
  
And indeed it was. The first gif though, as soon as he realizes the difficulty of the challenge has been upped, he reaches for Rafa for support. God. Just take me. _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
It takes some time for the laughter to subside, especially when it comes so easily when they're together. _(3 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
  


All's well that ends well?

** So, when I sat down to write my thoughts on this match, [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12406320) came out instead. Although it's fiction, I think it still conveys my overall feelings on it, especially in regards to Roger. I don't feel the need to add anything else, so I hope it's enough for you guys too :)

 

**Issa wrap!**

This is a tad bit late, but I felt like this chapter needed a proper wrap up. And we can definitely close this one off in style, with our boys being named **Best Male Athletes of 2017** , not separately but _together_ , by renowned French sports publication L'Equipe, a first in the award's 42 years of existence.

_Inseparable_... yeah, L'Equipe gets it.  
  
  
  
  


I posted a quote from the publication's interview with Roger below, but here's a [link](https://tennistranslations.wordpress.com/2017/12/29/roger-federer-reflects-in-an-interview-in-lequipe-with-romlef-on-his-2017-season-the-amazing-nadal-and-his-amazing-ao-win/) if you don't want to search for it. Worth the read, for sure.

They could also have won the Laureus Sporting Award together for their historical doubles performance at Laver Cup, but sadly that one eluded us despite our best efforts. It doesn't seem like this joint awards trend will end here though (as you'll see in the 2018 chapter), so there's that! 

To say 2017 was a wild ride is an understatement, and now that's come to an end we're all probably just wishing 2018 can be half as good when it comes to Fedal. Well, here's to hoping it's even better!

 

* * *

x x x

* * *

x x x

* * *

**All the things they said** **(in 2017)**

**Roger quotes about Rafa**

> "I probably have to pick Rafa [as my toughest opponent]. The way he played or plays against me, it’s always been extremely difficult for me. Plus I played way too many clay court matches against him, that kind of scarred me against him. He beat me [chuckling] a lot of times in those finals, time and time again, and he just showed me what he could do. That’s why I hope for him that he can come back extremely strong again because I think the world needs Rafa and his game. I think his game is extraordinary, his fighting spirit and his professionalism that he brings to the game. I reall enjoy watching him and it’s been tough against him. I feel like every match I’ve won against him, almost counts double for me." [X](https://twitter.com/hopmancup/status/815486208226660354/video/1)

* * *

> "The thing is Rafa’s always been unbelievable at comebacks. He’s one of the guys who’s done it the best and the most almost. Every time he came back, he was always in the mix again to win big tournaments and be really, really difficult to beat and be one of the favorites, even on his weaker surfaces. So I think maybe on this occasion, he’s going to lead the way for me, to show how it’s done. I was so blown away by that academy and by what Rafa was able to build there. I think it’s so brave and cool that he did this for his home island and home village, and everybody is involved — his girlfriend, his sister, his parents, his agent, whoever. Everybody is full-on into it, and I just felt it was only the right thing to do, to help him out, because I asked myself, what would I hope for? And my answer was that I would hope my biggest rival would call me up and say, ‘You need my help? I’m there.’ And that’s what I did to Rafa. I said, ‘You need my help? You let me know. You got me for a day: kids’ clinics, press, opening, whatever. It was super touching for me to be there with him, and he seems also very emotional about it, that I came, and it was great." [X](https://www.nytimes.com/2017/01/12/sports/tennis/australian-open-roger-federer-rafael-nadal.html)

* * *

> "That’s where both Rafa and myself said, ‘OK, enough of this already.’ Let’s get back to 100 percent, enjoy tennis, enjoy the practice. Not just practice, treatment, match, treatment. All the time all you’re doing is fighting the fire." [X](http://www.tennis.com/pro-game/2018/01/renaissance-men-roger-federer-rafael-nadal-defying-odds-atp-tour-2018-champions-legends-tennis-magazine-channel/71088/)

* * *

> "I felt like if Rafa and myself can be healthy, yes, you can expect that[we are in the QFs]. That Novak and Andy are not, that is a big surprise. I never thought that Mischa Zverev and Denis Istomin would beat those two big guys. I guess it’s good for tennis, you know, that a lot of guys believe stronger now that the top guys are beatable, are vulnerable, especially on a faster court. It happened completely in different circumstances." [X](http://2017.ausopen.com/en_AU/news/interviews/2017-01-22/roger_federer_220117.html)

* * *

> "I’m probably his No.1 fan, of Rafa. I think his game is just tremendous. He is an incredible competitor and I’m happy we’ve had some epic battles over the years. Of course it’ll be unreal to play here. I think both of us, we would never have thought we would be potentially playing a final because, I went to open his academy in Mallorca a few months back. I told him, I wish we could do a charity match or something, but I was on one leg, he had the wrist injury, and we were playing some mini tennis with some juniors. We were like, that’s the best we can do right now." [X](https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=10154965970938615&id=48160623614)

* * *

> "I’m out of words. Rafa said so many great things. Congratulate Rafa on an amazing comeback. I don’t think either of us would believe we would be in the Final of the Australian Open when we saw each other at your academy 4 or 5 months ago . I’m happy for you. I would have been happy to lose too. The comeback was perfect as it was. Tennis is a tough sport, there is no draws. If there’s gonna be one, I would have been happy to accept it tonight and share it with Rafa really." [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICpsSk-NvD8)

* * *

> "It did feel great to share the court with Rafa. Go back a long way with him. I see him grow and become the legend he is today, so as much as he’s hurt me and hurt my career sometimes, I still always respect that and enjoy the match-up with him. It’s not been easy. I think he made me a tougher and better player over the years. Without him, I wouldn’t be here tonight." [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lw9KhCiCQ8c)

* * *

> "The slogan of ‘rivals become teammates’ is very fitting, because I think we actually would like to play together more often, like teammates but we just can’t. Tennis is a sport where you always face off except for doubles. So to be on the same team, with someone like Rafa and Tomas is really exciting. And we saw already in that final at the Australian Open, you win, okay, some lose. But at the end of the day it’s still celebration of tennis. It’s part of the business one has to win, one has to lose, but you somewhat wish it wasn’t so, somewhat wish that both could win. Now for the Laver Cup we can actually team up together, so I’ll be supporting his[Rafa’s] wicked forehand." [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoAj_SajVlk)

* * *

> "I think it’s important for the organisation, the ATP, and everybody else to also look ahead, ‘what if these guys are not around anymore?’ I know they’ve been talking about that for years. They are embracing the next generation, which I think is super-exciting, there’s a lot of great players there. But at the same time how do we maintain to keep the older guys like myself and Rafa and everybody longer in the game." [X](http://sport360.com/article/tennis/dubai_duty_free_championships/224425/interview-roger-federer-on-his-australian-open-success-his-role-in-the-sport-and-the-future-of-tennis/)

* * *

> "That’s why I came here, [to] play against guys like Rafa. Now we have it. It’s a great thing for tennis, and it’s exciting for Rafa and me. A tough draw, but… rankings aren’t the priority for us." [X](https://twitter.com/bnpparibasopen/status/841841175493394434) and [X](https://twitter.com/BNPPARIBASOPEN/status/841841689526321152)

* * *

> "I mean, all the matches that we have played are unique in many ways for both of us, winning or losing. So I take it." [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HgrooI9ocE&feature=youtu.be&t=4m12s)

* * *

> Should be really exciting because we had this epic match in 2005. The final was unbelievable. It was a turning point in my career, to be quite honest. For me to be able to focus for, I don’t know how long we played, maybe four hours, smashing forehand after forehand down the line. I remember I felt like I had to learn how to fight in matches, and there I showed it to myself and my team that I could do it. It was against somebody who ended up being my biggest rival. It’s definitely going to be very special playing Rafa here again. Of course I’m thrilled for him as well that he came back as well as he did after the comeback, the struggles that he had last year. I feel like there is a mountain to climb in Rafa. He’s not won it yet before. He’s definitely feeling fresher than I feel right now. That’s not a problem – I’ll be ready on Sunday, Hopefully it’s not our last match. [X](http://www.atpworldtour.com/en/news/federer-miami-2017-friday-sf-reaction)

* * *

> "When you play each other every weekend and there’s a lot of pressure and stress, sometimes you get angry at one another. We’ve had those moments, too. But at the end of the day we do shake hands and we can always go for dinner any single day of our lives because we like each other a lot. And I think looking forward when we’re old and retired, I think we’ll look back at our matches and think that it was epic that we had side-by-side great careers." [X](http://www.seattletimes.com/sports/other-sports/roger-federer-looking-forward-to-exhibition-match-in-seattle/)

* * *

> "Simply incredible, Rafa #10" [X](https://twitter.com/rogerfederer/status/874020937322168320)

* * *

> "I would have had no chance to beat Nadal on yesterday. What he has done is absolutely gigantic." [X](https://twitter.com/WeAreTennis/status/874306981716271106)

* * *

> "I mentioned on centre court at the prize giving ceremony in Australia, when I went to visit his [Rafa’s] Academy in Mallorca, in around September before the tournament in Basel, he told me he’s gonna pull out, because of his wrist. I was there and we were trying to play with kids, I told him I could only do so much with my knee. I can volley, walk, run a little bit but I can’t do any exhibition with you. I’m so sorry. He said, “No problem. I anyway can’t do much myself.” 4 months later, here we are, Australian Open Final, Miami Final. I win Indian Wells. He wins Monaco. We’re on a roll. I think it’s great for tennis, also great for both of us." [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipXP8VCeSUc)

* * *

> "I thought that Shapovalov’s match was fantastic. It was great. I thought Rafa’s gonna win in straight sets." [X](https://twitter.com/Ubitennis/status/896112107099258881)

* * *

> "At the end of last year he was injured and now he is there, again reaching number one. Now that there should be a change of guard in that position he deserves more than anyone , especially after winning his tenth title at the French Open." [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMKmiEy0k-s)

* * *

> "I’ll be happy to play him here. We’ve never played in New York. It’ll be fun for everybody involved. It’s just, like 60 plus players in between us who don’t agree in our section that we should make it to the semis. We gonna work it up there. I’d love to play Rafa here. Hopefully a nice section. Hopefully a great atmosphere. One again where we’ll play great, like back in the Australian Open. I don’t think we’re both thinking that far ahead but it’ll be a nice prospect." [X](https://twitter.com/usopen/status/901480797147877376)

* * *

> “I mean, even people didn’t think he (Rafa) was going to win the French Open again. For me, only once he retires I believe he won’t win anymore” [X](http://timesofindia.indiatimes.com/sports/tennis/top-stories/federer-nadal-predict-great-semi-if-they-meet-at-us-open/articleshow/60241877.cms)

* * *

> “I think for many years Rafa and me, we’ve tried to play against each other here [the US Open], and it just didn’t work out. I think I was a match point away once against Novak years ago. I can’t come closer to that because I think he had already won his match, I believe. We were one point away from it happening.” [X](http://metro.co.uk/2017/09/03/roger-federer-admits-to-us-open-concerns-as-rafael-nadal-clash-edges-closer-6899792/)

* * *

> “It feels like it's 2005 or 06, but just ten years later. It's great, I was very happy for Rafa that he won the US Open, he player another amazing Grand Slam, you know, and for both of us to win two Grand Slams this year was definitely a big surprise. Some injuries from other players maybe have helped us along the way, like maybe we helped them last year by not being in our best shape, but regardless for us it's a dream season so far, and now we can just finish it off in style by playing well here, in Shanghai, Paris, Basel, the World Tour Finals in London. So yeah I'm very excited just to see him here and to be able to congratulate him in person.” [X](https://youtu.be/8IAWzj0jqxw)

* * *

> “It's a strange good feeling, just because I've played him for so long and I've had so many tough matches with him, that it's nice to have him finally, you know, on my side of the net if you like, in doubles, or just being able to support him in a major way. Before, you just watch his matches and admire his game or his personality, and sometimes you hope I guess he loses because maybe the match will be easier if he did lose against the other player, but not this time, of course. Every time he plays I want him to win badly badly so it's definitely gonna be very different after all these years to be cheering full-on for Rafa.” [X](https://youtu.be/8IAWzj0jqxw)

* * *

> “One day I have to come back to Prague, with Rafa maybe and his family and my family, we'll walk around and go to all the bars and playgrounds with our kids in the future, we'll have a good time one day here in Prague again.” [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZ9uGK6aHVs)

* * *

> **Q. Would they have achieved so much for so long without the other to provide motivation?** “In some ways I believe yes, and in some ways I believe no,” Federer said. “I believe that because of Rafa, maybe I achieved less, but at the same time, I feel like he made me a better player.” [X](https://www.nytimes.com/2017/09/20/sports/tennis/laver-cup-roger-federer-rafael-nadal.html)

* * *

> “One thing I'd like to add is that I hope the matches are not gonna be always too friendly. I think it's important to forget friendship for a second, play hard but always fair. I think it is important to forget that friendship for a little bit. When the match's over, and the handshake is warm, you're friends again. But during the match itself, you have to forget a little bit about it, and I think Rafa and me we really do that very well, and when the match's over we're casual, we relax, we spend a lot of time in restaurants, player lounges, lockers rooms, you name it, we do a lot of promotions for a lot of the tournaments around the world. And Rafa is a great guy, you know. Honestly, when I will look back to my career, I will think a lot about Rafa, that I had a lot of moments with him.” [X](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x63wh7c)

* * *

> _[answering a question that has nothing to do with Rafa]_ “This year has been really my dream year, coming back and winning Australia right away and winning all the tournaments that I did, again Wimbledon was fantastic, I couldn't believe that the season has gone the way it has. Also for Rafa, winning ten times the French Open and now winning the US Open again. For both of us it's been an absolute dream season.” [X](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x63wh7c)

* * *

> “We had hard and painful battles on court, issues as well, but there was always an enormous respect between us. We shared many strong moments on court and off court in a very friendly way. As soon as we grew up, I realized how much Rafa was important in my career. He will forever be my ultimate opponent. He was the one who helped me to improve the most and to be a better player. And at the same time I say if he didn't exist, I would have not won so much (laughter). Rafa's presence was an extra motivation.” [X](http://www.tennisworldusa.org/tennis/news/Roger_Federer/47760/roger-federer-my-relationship-with-nadal-changed-/)

* * *

> **Q. Are you surprised Rafa keeps winning even on hard courts?** “No, not really. If you win -- I mean, he played the finals of the Australian Open. That's not losing in the first round. So I think he made his point already early in the season that he can play on hard courts, and I think he showed that 15 years ago that he can play well on hard courts. The problem for him is he won 10 French Opens, so people just think, maybe yourself too, maybe you think he cannot play on hard courts because he won too many French Opens. But we all know, the players, that he's very good on hard courts and he can even play on fast hard courts. He's just that good of a player. So I'm not surprised at all. I'm happy for him. Great week in Laver Cup we had together. Doubles was so much fun.” [X](https://youtu.be/-3ueIYXkoDU?t=8m25s)

* * *

> **Q. Talk about world No. 1, because Rafa just won yesterday. Seems like you're farther away from that position. And it sounds like if Rafa pulled out of Asia you'd have a better chance.** “Yes, but it wouldn't be the same without him.” [X](https://youtu.be/-3ueIYXkoDU?t=11m29s)

* * *

> "He’s a winner. He knows when it’s important, when it doesn’t matter if you miss a shot when you’ve made the right choice. If the idea was right, you accept it. You know when the opponent played well. All that fascinated me. It was really good.” [X](https://tennistranslations.wordpress.com/2017/12/29/roger-federer-reflects-in-an-interview-in-lequipe-with-romlef-on-his-2017-season-the-amazing-nadal-and-his-amazing-ao-win/)

* * *

> "After dinner my kids asked me where I was going. I told them there is this awards gala where I could win a prize. Then they said: 'But isn't Rafa number 1?!'” [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ey3F7bv-EAA)

 

* * *

x x x

* * *

x x x

* * *

**Rafa quotes about Roger**

> "I enjoy playing everybody- everybody brings you different challenge. But it’s obvious, for a lot of years with Roger we had an unbelievable rivalry, because of the combination of styles. Two different styles and that makes the matches very interesting." [X](https://youtu.be/OvPUHDlkAMg?t=1m47s)

* * *

> "The good thing is that Roger is back on tour after probably his first important injury. That’s tough but he looks great. He’s played some good matches there in Perth (at the Hopman Cup) so I’m very happy for him." [X](http://www.sportstarlive.com/tennis/nadal-praises-new-generation-old-foe-federer/article9472708.ece)

* * *

> "I suppose people are afraid to stop seeing us play because they know it is not eternal and that we have both passed without any doubt the midpoint of our careers. Our rivalry has created a different atmosphere when we played those matches. They were perceived as special meetings. I hope there are more matches between us." [X](https://www.elespanol.com/deportes/tenis/20170112/185482426_0.html)

* * *

> "It depends on whether you feel excited and willing to do it or not. How long has it been for Federer without winning a Grand Slam? And [he] continues. Life is not just winning and being the best. There are other things too. Although in sports, in the face of the media and general opinion, only winning matters, in life there are more important things to gain. It is the happiness of one, to do what you like if you feel good about it." [X](https://www.elespanol.com/deportes/tenis/20170112/185482426_0.html)

* * *

> "What happens on the other side of the draw, I think is great for tennis that Roger is there again after an injury, after a lot of people talk about always the same things, that probably he will never be back. The real thing is that he’s back and he’s probably ready to win again, fighting again to win a major. That’s the real thing, and that’s good for the fans because Roger is a legend of our sport, no?" [X](http://2017.ausopen.com/en_AU/news/interviews/2017-01-25/rafael_nadal_250117.html)

* * *

> "I think it’s amazing, after having a tough injury for so many months, [we] have Roger back in the semi-finals again in a grand slam in the first of the season. That’s great for especially him and all the people who love tennis." [X](https://twitter.com/AustralianOpen/status/824218156067454976)

* * *

> "For me it’s a privilege. It’s a very special thing for both of us to be in the final of a major again, have another chance to compete against each other, after many years having some problems. I have been with Roger in the opening of my academy in Mallorca. He came for the opening. Just can say thank you very much to him for that amazing moment he gave us, for everyody in my small village. We were talking, we were supposed to play an exhibition match. He had the injury with his knee, I had the injury with my wrist, so finally we didn’t make [it], just so some shots with the kids. Both of us, we never felt we gonna be here again in the final of Australia. So we feel very happy and I hope you feel happy too." [X](https://twitter.com/AustralianOpen/status/824979252067962882)

* * *

> "It’s special play with Roger again in a final of a Grand Slam. I cannot lie. It’s great. It’s exciting for me and for both of us that we still there and we still fighting for important events. So that’s important for us, I think. That’s very special." [X](http://2017.ausopen.com/en_AU/news/interviews/2017-01-27/rafael_nadal_270117.html)

* * *

> "It was great for the promotion of our sport. It was, for sure, important because there was a lot of anticipation for this match. Personally, to be part of it again was great. For sure I wanted to win, but overall I felt happy to be back in a big match like this — against Roger, too. So it was a moment that we will remember. I think it’s something that’s going to be part of the history of our sport." [X](http://www.bnpparibasopen.com/en/media-and-news/news/2017/03/11/nadal-savoring-opportunity-in-the-desert)

* * *

> **Q: If you had to say what is the one thing about Roger's game that makes him so special, what would you say?** "Everything." [X](https://twitter.com/Dimonator/status/841821980563238913)

* * *

> "I don’t remember very well (smiling). It was a long time ago. I went on court, nothing to lose. A lot of motivation to play against, I think, No. 1 already. The motivation to play against him. This is not like now that I want to win, and I want to be in the final round, and I want to fight for the tournament. In that moment, I was 17. And for me to play with Roger, doesn’t matter if it was in that early round, I don’t felt it was unlucky for me. It was a beautiful match, and I tried to go out on court and enjoy it and fight for it." [X](http://www.tennisworldusa.org/tennis/news/Rafael_Nadal/41738/13-years-ago-the-beginning-of-federernadal-rivalry-rafa-i-had-nothing-to-lose-/)

* * *

> "He’s playing so good… He’s playing great. When top player like him is playing that well, then it’s always a big challenge for every player." [X](http://www.ubitennis.net/2017/04/miami-open-birthplace-nadal-federer-rivalry/)

* * *

> "I don’t know what’s written and it doesn’t worry me either. I just try to go my way and when my time comes it’ll be me to decide it and not anyone else writing it on a computer. And when the time comes for Federer, it’ll be him to decide it and not anyone else. There are times when things go better and others when things go worse. Everybody tries their best and do things as best as possible so that things go well." [X](https://twitter.com/genny_ss/status/845691631865094144)

* * *

> "I think both Roger and I will play while we’re happy doing what we’re doing, enjoying playing tennis, traveling and being at the tournaments. The day this stops happening, we’ll do other things. I don’t know what will happen till the end of the season, but I think at our age the number 1 and 2 are not going to be a goal, though if we find ourselves at those positions, they’ll be welcome." [X](https://twitter.com/genny_ss/status/845691631865094144)

* * *

> "What Federer has done is risky. You can do great at Wimbledon because it has a fantastic line of play, but it’s not a party every week. When you stop playing three months is not so easy to regain the pace of competition. I think he will do well because he will play two tournaments before Wimbledon and he is a very talented player." [X](https://www.elespanol.com/deportes/tenis/20170612/223228046_0.html)

* * *

> “There are 2 things that [Roger and I] share - passion for the game and competition, and desire to keep improving.” [X](https://twitter.com/Ubitennis/status/907050078799626240)

* * *

> “ **Q: You have said that you don't like to be Roger's boyfriend, but we saw that you interact with Roger, like, hug and joking. So I want to ask, how is your relationship with Roger privately?** "Privately is not very interesting (smiling). No, we have a good relationship. We always had a good relationship. Of course a lot of respect for each other since the beginning. We have been under pressure situations during all our careers playing against each other, so I think is very good news that at this point we still have that very good relationship, no? And of course being together in the Laver Cup was a little bit closer with all the players, and of course with Roger have been in a special situation that we were, I think, to -- well, almost to all the guys on the team. Yeah, we spend time together. We spoke a lot about things, tennis, we played the doubles together. So that makes the relationship a little bit stronger, no? But always have been a positive one, and now probably a little bit more." [X](http://www.asapsports.com/show_interview.php?id=134760)

* * *

> “I know that when you live all the situations that Federer and I have lived through in the court I know that there are moments of pressure, moments of tension. There is a rivalry and in some moments you don't want to share some things with the other. I understand all of that. But I am a normal person and quite open. I think that it has very, very little effect on what you can share or talk about after. That's the truth for me. I don't know if it's the truth, but it is for me and that's how I feel. If I play against him again it will be the same as always, but honestly you have to learn to appreciate rivals and I think that it's something that he and I have always hard during our careers. I think that thanks to that we have been a good example of sportsmen and of how to live and understand the competition in the right way because, depending on thing. Attitudes don't help and are bad to people and the young people who are watching. Federer and I have been a good example of how to conduct yourself and to be polite, in this sense.” [X](http://www.marca.com/en/more-sports/2017/10/14/59e1e828e2704e623e8b45ff.html)

* * *

> “He plays very aesthetically of course, but I have other assets. In a way, I'm probably more powerful, I can be a little more spectacular in the sense that I sometimes hit winners in positions more difficult than him but of course, he is super-elegant, I’ve never seen anyone play tennis as elegantly as he does.” [X](http://www.tennisworldusa.org/tennis/news/Rafael_Nadal/49132/rafael-nadal-no-player-is-more-elegant-than-roger-federer-/)

* * *

x x x

* * *

x x x

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [tennisandlife](http://tennisandlife.tumblr.com) @ Tumblr, whose blog I've raided for almost all the quotes as well as some gifs to include in this chapter. You're the real MVP!


	10. Iconic Fedal moment #12: Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up: because this chapter is so media-heavy, some of the gifs might not load for you at first and you may need to refresh the page a few times until they do. To help you know where the gifs are and how many of them you should be seeing (in case they don't load properly), I'll precede them with an observation like _(2 gifs)_ and so on and so forth.
> 
> If you're on your phone make sure your wifi is on, otherwise this will consume all your data package!

* * *

x x x

* * *

x x x

* * *

They got married. They had a party. And then a honeymoon.

 

It's rare that something so hyped up actually meets expectations, but it's even rarer that it _surpasses_ them. We have been graced with an exception to that rule, as the Laver Cup not only delivered what it had promised, but also turned it up to eleven.

It was roughly five days in Fedal paradise, which legitimately felt like a reality show following a newlywed couple around on their honeymoon trip with friends. During this inaugural event, the whole world has seen how inseparable they (and their lives and careers) are, and how much affection they have for each other. Is that a good thing? Well, almost two weeks later I've seen mostly positive responses to it, but it's honestly a little scary too just how mainstream the Fedal portmanteau has become when, for the last 12 years, it's been something only Fedal, as in the _ship_ , fans knew and talked about. Scary or no scary though, it's here to stay, especially when the men themselves endorse it as hard as they have been.

Let's relive the Laver Cup experience in pictures and gifs, and remember how walls and inhibitions came crashing down to reveal feelings so pure that the world could not help but embrace.

 

**Wednesday, Sep. 20th**

Everything about this event was a little bit over-the-top, from the announcement back in 2016 to its very last day of play. So of course the first day of official activities had to start with a Parade, literally. Rafa had had a very late flight into Prague the night before, but nevertheless looked fresh as a daisy the following morning in the company of Roger as they were taken to the site of the Parade.  


If you don't get married couple vibes from these, I don't know what to tell you. _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
  
If more specifically _this_ doesn't look like it belongs in a wedding album to you... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
God, just, all of these. There's never been a wedding photoshoot as beautiful.  
  
  
  
Hey, Roger, who you looking at like you're the proudest and happiest ~~wife~~ husband in the world, huh?  
  
  
  
  
  
We have to wait? No problem, the concept of time doesn't exist when we're together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's just invade each other's personal space like we're not in public.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There needs to be a compilation of Fedal pictures featuring Marin Cilic [mirin](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=mirin) them from afar. In fact, I shall call him _Mirin_ Cilic from now on. (but omg it's the most adorable thing ever isn't it?)  
  
  


 

After the parade there was a presser, during which they managed to get in that bubble of theirs where the rest of the world doesn't exist. Then again, you sit them together you can't be expecting any other result.

  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

And then there was practice, but don't be fooled: they most likely did not practice for that doubles match that they'd been advertising for like a year.

  
  


 

**Thursday, Sep. 21st**

In the morning, Roger and Rafa hopped in their own personal bubble to watch the draws take place.  


  
  
  
I mean, just how much into each other can they _be_?   
  


 

Then in the evening more formalities, with no shortage of mostly awkward speeches and a bunch of men looking like catering waiters. But if there was one actual heartfelt speech that night, it was the one shown below: _(11 gifs)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
The look in Roger's eyes. This barely started and I'm like done already.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Friday, Sep. 22nd**

It was finally time to get down to business after so much talk, and it soon became clear that despite having an appointed captain, Team Europe was actually spearheaded by its two most notorious members. And here we see them already animatedly discussing team strategies before play began.

  
  
  
  
  
Tell me they didn't look like they owned the whole thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sneaky glances not really sneaky...  
  
  
Yeah drop the act and just look at each other at once.  
  
  
Just look at these two. They did own the whole thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
With Mirin Cilic in the background.  
  
  
What can I say, Roger is funny, no?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well. That's a hand. On a leg.  
  
  
Like, that's really a _hand_ on a _leg_.  
  
  
Their faces don't lie: Roger knew very well what he was doing, and Rafa knew very well what was being done.  
  
  
So.Fucking.Intimate. Also notice the 5th gif: Rafa's hand TOTALLY went for Roger's. You won't convince me otherwise. _(6 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They just look fantastic together. It's just fact.  
  
  
  
What do you even say? Rafa looks like his vision went blank and he's just hyper-aware of Roger almost grabbing him by the collar? Who even knew Roger was like this? Damn, I'll be 90 and still speechless at this.  
  
  
  
  
On their feet to overlook their son.  
  
  
Leaning into each other like nobody's business.  
  
  
  
Roger, Dominic is over there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Roger giggling next to Rafa during Laver Cup was seriously a constant. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Rafa couldn't drink his Coke backstage and leave Roger unattended, so he brought it to the bench. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Has Rafa ever talked this much to anyone ever? And in English at that? Not that I've seen, to be honest. Also: light touches ❤ _(1 gif)_  
  
  
And then Domi inadvertently made the mistake of sitting in between them...  
  
  
Perks of being a wallflower: Dominic Thiem version.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Always one step ahead of everybody, these two... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Isn't it wonderful to actually have an excuse to touch hands...  
  


 

**Saturday, Sep. 23rd**

I probably don't need to tell you this, but remember this date, everybody guys. You will be telling about it to your children and grandchildren if you ever have them, because this was the day that ended a 11-year-long wait for the Fedal doubles partnership.

And the day started out pretty swell, if Rafa's blissed-out face is anything to go by.

  
  
  
  
Is Roger really that funny? Or is this love? Um, I don't know... _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
  
Just checking.  
  
  
In the next set of photos you have Roger being a good wife/husband and cheering on Rafa from the sidelines. Too bad he only did it this once.  
  
  
  
  
  
Here Roger was grabbing their son out of excitement. Very cute.  
  
  
  
I just really like how Roger is watching Rafa and patiently waiting to congratulate him for his win here ❤  
  
  
And you can just tell who the first person Rafa wants to hug is...  
  
  
This is too sweet: after signing autographs, Roger doesn't go back inside and instead waits for Rafa to finish his on-court interview to go with him ❤ _(3 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm not sure though if Roger just gave up waiting or what, but Rafa meets him when he's walking back to the locker room. Either way cuteness ensues, because Rafa is in love of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
_(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
Here, the captains lead their team back on court for the night session.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

But before we go on to the main event of ~~our lives~~ the day, let me show you what had been happening all day backstage...

Cute playful couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is just hilarious. You think Rafa would just toss that ball at anyone who appeared through that door? Absolutely not. Like, the _need_ to interact as soon as he sees it's Roger... my god. PS: Roger's reflexes not so sharp off-court, huh? hahahaha _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Sorry for the quality of the next two gifs, I couldn't find better sources.. anyway, did we already know they're this adorable all the time when they're together? Because I think I didn't. _(2 gifs)_  
  
  


 

Someone not very bright had the idea of sitting Fedal together with Borg and Enqvist to discuss stuff about their doubles match, probably thinking they'd let Borg and Enqvist talk. Well, we can't really complain, cuz we got pictures :)  


  
  
  
We also got Rafa dutifully waiting for the wife/hubby to follow him into wherever they were going _(1 gif)_  
  
  
And here's them as they pretend this is a super casual meet-up but still manage to be completely comfortable with each other because that's what they do. _(3 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And this, oh god, this. I vividly remember when this suddenly popped up on my Twitter dash, posted by none other than Roger Federer, who just knew so well what he was doing... as always. Their first ever selfie, the night of their first ever doubles together. I mean, it hardly gets any better than this, right?   
  


 

**WRONG**

It did get better. It got _so much better_ , because they're fucking legends ~~they're legends fucking, too~~ and they did done THAT. They went on court TOGETHER, to play TOGETHER. I could lie and say the world wasn't ready, but it was. This was such a long time coming, it's not even funny.

  
As they got ready to go out there, more wrapped up in their own bubble than ever. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Then, god, walking down that hallway together... as partners... I was already floored, and honestly I still am emotionally floored by this magical moment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will anything ever be this legendary? _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Now let me personally apologize for Anna Wintour being in these next pictures. Try to focus on Fedal posing for pictures at the start of a match ON THE SAME SIDE OF THE NET.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gently ushering Rafa with a hand on the small of his back.... yas let us witness the intimacy KINGS _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
Then it begins. And I guess I'll let the pictures speak for themselves for the most part, because honestly I don't even know how to describe what I felt watching this match unfold, or what I feel looking back on it now with the aid of these pictures. So... enjoy? T__T  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
*NEW*  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
Them discussing strategies before serve is one of the things I daydreamed about every time I imagined them playing doubles together... It's hard to articulate just how hard this hits me. _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
I said this on Twitter, but this next gif/moment might just be my favorite of the whole bunch. It carries just so much _meaning_. It's absolutely beautiful. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"He's laughing, he's an asshole"_       _(1 gif)_  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment that everybody will always remember: Roger ducking out of the way of an unbridled Rafa, who either didn't hear or didn't care when Roger called that ball his and just went for it as hungrily as ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
I mean, it is fucking iconic. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
The face of fear. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
One more angle... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
And them laughing away afterwards. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
Yes, they talked like, the whole time. They literally only stopped during the points.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone on Twitter had the perfect captions for these two screencaps. It went something like this...  
  
Rafa: "Roger, did you put the kids to bed?" Roger: "Yes, honey."  
  
  
Rafa: "Then why are they right behind us...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
That's a hand on a leg... again.... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Rafa was particularly hilarious during the whole thing. Hence the constant giggling from Roger. _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
Yas Roger show your support, show it real good. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Them fist pumping at each other after a point.... It's a freaking dream. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
I tried to zoom this one to show Roger's hand trajectory more clearly and ended up making them look like they're on a Honey I Shrunk The Kids movie... sorry about that haha _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Don't tell me you don't appreciate Roger's effort to low-five Rafa. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
*NEW*  
*NEW*  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
They were having a great time and we really couldn't ask for more. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were having a great time and we really couldn't ask for more, exhibit: B     _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rafa kind of attempts a SABR and Roger is very amused.  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
Him clearly poking fun at Rafa... and Rafa's even more hilarious reaction to that... I still can't believe we saw this with our own eyes. _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
Again with the gentle ushering. Ugh.  
  
  
And here it was over. Roughly one hour and a half later, they'd won their first ever doubles match. It was time to celebrate.  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
A tight hug to seal it. I want to think it was not their last one that night... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe just the high-five would have sufficed... nah don't be silly, self. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
  
Bliss. Bless.  
  
  
  
  
They just have this power of making the other smile so hard their faces almost break... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
  
Kings of the universe. Unprecedented. Unparalleled. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
With Rafa right in front of him, Roger can't resist... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
... and that seems to spur Rafa on so he doesn't even touch his stuff and instead goes talk Roger up some more because he didn't do enough of that _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Front angle.. just too precious _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Like... just take his hand and leave together, Rafa. It doesn't get any more obvious than this. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
Leaving together as they came... okay that sounds bad. :) _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  


The match was over, but the epicness not quite. There was a presser afterwards, as per usual...

  
  
  
  
And then they get asked about plans to play together after Roger retires from singles. If there are such plans, Roger doesn't want to reveal them. He ends up revealing something else instead, though... like the fact that he calls Rafa "baby". _(4 gifs)_  
  
  
  
Like, you call the man "baby" then proceed to look at him like this... and we're _delusional_? I'm sorry, that's not how any of this works.  
  
  
Just when you thought you could maybe breathe.... Rafa posts the aftermath selfie. The nail in the coffin. No hesitation in their smiles, no fear in their eyes, no end to their happiness.  
  


 

And somehow....

Somehow....

It gets better.

 

**Sunday, Sep. 24th**

The last day already starts with Roger rushing Rafa who's just radiant? Even more so than usual? (spoiler alert: he hasn't stopped glowing like that ever since)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Domi makes bad decisions again. Worth noticing: Roger's little touches... _(10 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Roger disappears backstage at some point early into Alex Zverev's match, and Rafa eventually goes after him. Doesn't return.  
  
  
This is already after Rafa's match against Isner, which he lost. Roger wasn't there for him during any of it, which I find both weird and egregious, but he did go meet Rafa on the tunnel to comfort him. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Rafa, on the other hand, probably didn't even shower before he went back to the bench to cheer Roger on. And let me tell you guys... it was an Experience™. Rafa just completely let himself go, in a way you probably never saw and will never see again. He cheered his heart out for Roger, and you can see the sheer intensity of it in the pictures below.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Literally getting his pant ~~ie~~ s in a bunch... I mean...   
  
  
  
  
  
I'm willing to bet he doesn't go this crazy even for Real Madrid.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The entitlement here is just off-the-charts, and obviously I don't mean it in a bad way. They go way back. What they share is so special. Hence, he _can_ act like this. _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
This is perfect. The way he's there for Roger. Hands-on, almost literally. I'm just floored. I'll never recover from this.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Such fervor. Such passion. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
The way he refuses to leave Roger to his own devices.... _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
  
Screaming in Roger's face... so far gone... this is the Laver Cup memory I'll always have closest to my heart. It's too powerful for words. _(6 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Roger finally wins, Rafa holds nothing back. And what follows is the moment that will probably define these two men for the rest of their lives and beyond.  
  
  
You can see the exact moment Roger spots Rafa running toward him, from the way his expression changes into something so genuinely overjoyed that it looks straight out of a Hollywood romance movie. Except if this were scripted he absolutely wouldn't be able to pull it off. _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
  
And then....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Presented without commentary because there are no words. _(4 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know who you're looking at here, Rogi...   
  
  
I can't pretend that Rafa sliding off Roger like that isn't erotic af though. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Notice how Roger makes a move to once again go toward Rafa, but quickly decides he should probably give the others a chance to congratulate him too. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
And then when it's Rafa's turn again (best for last, of course), he just latches onto Roger like his life depends on it... and let's be real... it kind of does... _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
  
Roger's just brimming with affection, and you know that mainly from:  
  
The way he's grabbing onto Rafa here, like... wow you really want him don't you   
  
  
And the way he almost drapes his arms around Rafa's neck right in front of everyone's salad as though they don't exist. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
More small touches... more exultant smiles... just unadulterated glee. _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
  
The owners of the whole thing bring in the trophy:  
  
  
The trophy presentation goes exactly how you'd expect it to: with Roger and Rafa once again in their own happy bubble that nothing in this world could burst.  
  
  
Wait for it... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No amount of talking and giggling is enough when it comes to these two. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As I was saying.... no amount is enough... _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
I just really need to know what Roger was telling him here? Also, yes please to that hand on Rafa's shoulder... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Yes please to that hand on Rafa's arm... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
  
Yes please to them talking so close that they can probably feel each other's breath... _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Yes please to more talking _(1 gif)_  
  
  
Yes please to Roger's hand(s) never leaving Rafa's body ever again _(1 gif)_  
  
  
And here, the moment that inspired my Twitter name: Roadblock Rafa. This is so good it _offends_ me. I didn't allow them to be this needy. I never said I was ready *weeps* _(2 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
I mean, you can't say they did all this and still didn't hold hands... because they did.. and it's right here for everyone to see  
  
  
  
Just.. yes please. _Please_. _(1 gif)_  
  
  
This is here for comic relief.  
  
  
  
  
Final presser. Team Europe is most likely different levels of drunk from drinking champagne straight from the Cup. Therefore, watch as Rafa's hilarious self almost makes Roger spit all of his water, or worse, choke on it. _(9 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I just find it really cute how they're all looking at Rafa here, but especially Roger ❤  
  
  
  
  
Then, of course, the day "ends" with just this huge display of neediness from our ship captain Rafael Nadal. Context: Roger says he's staying for foreign questions, and Cilic volunteers to stay with him. Rafa freaks out thinking he won't see Roger again, nearly tramples Mirin trying to get to Roger, and Roger has to deadass tell him to go outside and that he'll be right behind him so there's no need to panic. Well, he didn't say exactly those words, but you can see that's legit what happened here. _(5 gifs)_  
  
  
  
  
I saved these for last because it's too adorable and because I didn't know where else to squeeze them. Context: they were probably asked if they were having as much fun as Team World, who'd been doing all kinds of antics on their bench during the matches. Worth noticing: shoulders brushing, Roger licking his lips, zero regard for personal space, uncontained happiness. _(5 gifs)_  
  
  
  


* * *

x x x

* * *

x x x

* * *

### Final words

It doesn't matter that it's been almost two full weeks since all of this took place, and that you guys have been made to wait this long: it physically hurts me in my heart to wrap up this update. It's like acknowledging that it's really over and letting it all become just a memory, instead of something actively making a difference in my life (because of how much I've been working on this... like, way more than I would've thought initially haha). In the last chapter I said that their resurgence was my example of something too good to be true, but I think I have to change that example to the Laver Cup now because it was simply unbelievable, in the purest sense of that word. Most of us agree that those days felt like a collective fever dream, one that still haunts our thoughts and will not cease to for a long, long time. In fact, we are most definitely not alone in feeling like that. 

The effects of this Laver Cup can still be easily observed in Rafa, and we haven't seen Roger a lot these days but it's safe to say, if only for the series of tweets that followed their victory, in which he looked back on the most memorable moments from that weekend (including Rafa in his arms), that it's going to stay with him for a long time as well. 

This was what we call a game-changer.

I guess the most obvious lesson we've learned from it is that Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal are, in fact, ~~married~~ the tennis equivalent of a dream team. Up until that Saturday evening, all we had were questions about the real efficiency of their doubles partnership, and not without reason. They gave us a very laconic answer to all our questions though, and it was "We work." Simple. They work, and they may have oscillated between great and not-so-much in that one match, but their efficiency together is now unquestionable. Whatever they're going to use this for, if anything, remains to be seen, but at least _that_ debate has been put to rest.

Another debate that may have met its timely end is the one surrounding their relationship. I personally don't know any, but I know people who questioned their real feelings on each other existed, and probably still do. However, now they have zero reason to still believe in whatever crazy theory of these two men secretly hating each other and only playing this friendship for the media. If anything, my/our crazy theory that they've been secretly in love this whole time is much much closer to the truth. They simply did not leave the other's side the _whole time_ (well, except when Roger decided not to show up for Rafa's last match, but he was watching from the locker rooms), and you have to be in too much denial not to have seen just how candid the interaction was, the ridiculous level of comfort, affection and mutual care. Their relationship, whatever it entails, is _genuine_. And it was there, laid bare for anyone with a working pair of eyes to see and a little bit of cognitive skill to understand.

Basically, if you care the slightest bit about either player, you can't deny the other's importance in their lives anymore unless you really wish to remain a dimwit. In which case, well... I wish you nothing but luck on your journey!

I could say more, but I'm pressed for time. I can only wish this Manifesto will ever see such epic update again in the future. In any case, this chapter has been an absolute pleasure to do and I hope it was well worth the wait. If this is missing anything (aside from quotes, because those will go on chapter 9), please feel free to give me a heads up.

*single tear*

XOXO

 


	11. All the things they said

Not in chronological order. Have fun :)

* * *

x x x

* * *

x x x

* * *

**Rafa quotes about Roger**

> "The pair looked to have fallen out in a big way in 2011 when Federer was president of the ATP player council and Nadal the vice-president. Nadal resigned in frustration after his bid to change the ranking system was rejected…“It’s 100 per cent true that we were thinking in different ways in some things in our sport — but if you are married you don’t need to think the same way as your wife about everything! That does not mean that you don’t appreciate her,” he says. “It’s actually good that when we were in the council we had some different opinions on different things." [X](http://www.thetimes.co.uk/edition/sport/im-ready-to-die-to-get-back-to-winning-grand-slams-again-rz265hw7v)

* * *

> "I never saw nobody with all the shots that Roger has. Big serve, big forehand, unbelievable movements, the slice, backhand. And at the same time with unbelievable elegance. So I think what Roger has done for the game during all these years, and what he’s gonna keep doing for the next couple of years, is something very important for our sport. He helps the game a lot by taking it to another level in terms of everything. So just I feel very happy to be part of the same era." [X](http://www.tennisworldusa.org/news/news/Rafael_Nadal/35666/rafael-nadal-i-ve-never-seen-anybody-with-federer-s-shots-he-has-an-incredible-elegance-/)

* * *

> "Our rivalry is not [the kind of] rivalry that we hate each other, it’s one that we respect each other. It is beautiful to be in Roger Federer’s home today, feeling that the fans understand this rivalry the same as the Spanish fans." - _Basel, 2015_

* * *

> "Roger today is having the same injury issues, so I wish him a fast recovery." - _USO, 2016, which Roger pulled out of._

* * *

> "For sure I miss that [to play against Roger] The atmosphere that you breathe on those days was special obviously. When we played together in the most important tournaments in the world – probably the only tournament that we didn’t play a final in was the US Open, we played finals in the rest – it was great. I believe that the combination of styles make that rivalry so special."

* * *

> "I have played against Roger hundreds of times around the world, in Madrid a couple of times in finals, but I have never played him in his home… It’s another final against an amazing player." - _Basel, 2015_

* * *

> "I admire Federer because what he has done for the world of tennis over the last twelve years is unusual. He is probably the best player ever. The fact that he can still play his best tennis at his age means that his physical and mental state is excellent. It’s great for him but for the tennis too."

* * *

_**Q. You have many, many matches obviously with Roger, but you’ve also, especially recently, spent a lot of time doing the exhibitions, enjoying each other’s home towns, laughing a lot. What makes Roger special for you as a person? Why do you like him so much?** _  


> **RAFAEL NADAL:** "You always do difficult questions to answer. But, no, seriously, I think Roger, for sure he’s a good person, but at the same time he’s a good friend of mine at this moment, no? We spend a lot of time together, exhibitions in December, exhibitions last years, this year already in Abu Dhabi, we played in Doha, too. Not exhibitions, but we are there and doing events for the ATP all the time. For sure, our relationship is getting closer and closer all the time, and I think we are feeling comfortable together. So I don’t know. What can I say about Roger? I said everything 100 times. But if you want me to say another time, I think he’s a normal person, and that’s the most important thing, no? We love competition, but we understand outside competition is the relationship of outside of the court. Doesn’t affect nothing on our performance on court. That’s the most important thing. At the end, we have a good connection together, and that’s why we are always open to do exhibitions or events for our foundations or anything together. That’s why, I think."- _Rafa presser at Indian Wells, 2011_

* * *

> "Nothing around me was important, time stopped, the voices faded and the stands were no more than mist. Roger and I were alone. In the extreme equality, I broke his service: match point. I knew I was not going to fail this time. I dried my arms and face, bounced a thousand times and the ball hung in the air. I breathed deeply. Roger returned my service, I moved half way up the court and hit with my sight on his backhand: it was now or never." [X](http://tt.tennis-warehouse.com/index.php?threads/nadal-news.316803/page-272)  
> 

* * *

> "Anyone who finishes the year (2005) as No.2 is really No.1 because the other guy (Roger Federer) is a different level. I wish I could be considered his rival going into the future because that would mean I have improved my game as good as his."

* * *

**The nine-time champion reflects on the one time he didn’t win at Roland Garros.**  
Rafael Nadal recently revealed that he cried when Roger Federer won the French Open title in 2009, the only time in the past decade Nadal himself hadn’t hoisted the Coupe des Mousquetaires. Said Nadal of Federer: “He deserved to win all four slams.”

This week, in a revealing [interview with the Spanish daily El Pais](http://elpais.com/elpais/2014/06/10/inenglish/1402395926_047759.html), Nadal expounded on why he shed tears of joy when his longtime rival won that title.

> “I am one of those people who believes that when you work towards something and you deserve it, the logical thing is for you to eventually achieve it.”

* * *

_**Q: Please promise you won't turn up to Wimbledon next year in a woolly cardigan even if it is made by your sponsor? Trust me it's not a good look for a young man like you!** _  


>   
>  **Rafa:** But Roger looks pretty good in it. Today when I was leaving the site I saw him with it. Not my style I have to say but it does look good on Roger."Our rivalry is not [the kind of] rivalry that we hate each other, it’s one that we respect each other. It is beautiful to be in Roger Federer’s home today, feeling that the fans understand this rivalry the same as the Spanish fans." - _TIMES Q &A, 2008_  
> 

* * *

**An interview with: RAFAEL NADAL**

**Q. I know that there is a lot of questions about Federer, but is he some kind of an idol for you in special ways?**

**RAFAEL NADAL:** If he -- if Federer is idol for me?

**Q. Yes, yes.**

**RAFAEL NADAL:** I never had idol, no. I never had idol. I admire him a lot because he's a very good person, especially for that. Second, because for me, is the best of the history, no. I don't know (indiscernible), but maybe he is the best.

**Q. Are you kind of friends with him?**

**RAFAEL NADAL:** What?

**Q. Friends, are you friends, you and Roger?**

**RAFAEL NADAL:** We have a good relationship, no. But the friends, you know, is not -- not easy for that. You listen me in English (laughing)?

**Q. I'm listening.**

**RAFAEL NADAL:** I can't speak too much, no (smiling).

**Q. But you talk to him?**

**RAFAEL NADAL:** Yes. Yes, sure. Yeah, when he won anything, I send him SMS, no, always.

**Q. I heard you call him like "Rogelio"? Something like that?**

**RAFAEL NADAL:** Si, when I speak with him, Roger, but normally Rogelio.

 

[Rafa used to write a blog for his website.](http://fedal-fangirl.livejournal.com/10970.html) He talks about some of his matches against Roger.

* * *

x x x

* * *

x x x

* * *

**Roger quotes about Rafa**

> "From the beginning, I played him when he was coming up in Miami, and it was easy to tell that he was probably going to win at least a French Open if not more. And he didn’t disappoint. He did much more than that and became a legend of the game. So it’s been a real privilege and a pleasure to play against him. We have had so many wonderful matches, especially at the highest of levels: in my home town, at the Grand Slams and in his favorite tournaments. We go way back. We will have a great time looking back after having enjoyed some of the moments that we had." [X](http://www.tennisworldusa.org/news/news/Rafael_Nadal/35666/rafael-nadal-i-ve-never-seen-anybody-with-federer-s-shots-he-has-an-incredible-elegance-/)

* * *

> "I’m just really excited about the prospect of me being in the same court in the doubles with Rafa, or just supporting him in sidelines. Not that I did not enjoy watching him playing in the past, but now I’ll be really cheering him on to rip one forehand winner after another."

* * *

> "Rafa and I have faced each other across the net countless times … it will be new and exciting to see what we can accomplish together"

* * *

> "I knew from the start that Nadal would become better than me. It was clear that the Spaniard would become the number one already in very competitive times" [X](http://www.eurosport.co.uk/tennis/federer-i-knew-from-the-start-that-nadal-would-become-better-than-me_sto5323207/story.shtml)

* * *

> "For me, he [Nadal] has been [my greatest rival]. It could still change if I play Novak another few times in bigger matches. Novak and I have obviously had really big matches, but somehow the match-up with Rafa will always stay unique – because of the Wimbledon final in 2008." [X](https://www.theguardian.com/sport/2016/jun/18/roger-federer-interview-tennis-wimbledon-simon-hattenstone)

* * *

> "I am a big fan of him (Rafa) simply because he has been the biggest and complicated opponent I ever had. So I have maximum respect for him. I am the last person to think that he could not win anything anymore. I know how good he is." [X](http://www.tennisworldusa.org/news/news/all/32781/Roger-Federer-I-want-to-Win-Wimbledon-Nadal-Im-a-big-fan-of-him/)

* * *

**_Q. Just a question about you and Rafa. Can you remember your first impressions of him? How do you think your relationship has developed over the years? You have this friendship and strong respect, which is quite unusual for great rivals._ **

> **ROGER FEDERER:** "Uhm, first time I remember him I guess was when I saw him play I don't know. I don't quite remember what tournament it was, but obviously the first time I played against him in Miami. You know, I knew he was very good already, and then I lost also the first time we played against each other. I think I must have been world No. 1, too. So a teenager who can beat any world No. 1 obviously I knew is going to become a future champion really. Even though it's just one match, there's still so much work he has to do, which clearly he did. So I think he's always been quite respectful. Obviously he's younger than me, maybe looked up to me at the very beginning. So I think he was always very respectful. I've always been the same to any opponent really. So I think, uhm, from the start it was just mutual respect. Didn't speak much at the very beginning, was shy. As time went by, we had to spend more time together, and we played more against each other. We started to I don't want to say hang out more together but we saw each other more and started to speak more together. It was always friendly and it was always very nice. So from this standpoint, we never really had any issues together."

**_Q. Do you talk about tennis with him?_ **

> **ROGER FEDERER:** "Uhm, depending on the subject. We talk about many things. But tennis probably being one of them at times, yeah (smiling)." - _Roger presser at the AO, 2011_

* * *

**_Q. Have you had any interaction with Rafa these last two weeks, or do you stay out of each other's way?_ **

> **ROGER FEDERER:** "No, no, we talk. We see each other all the time in the locker room. So we were talking a lot on the rain delay, you know, when was it, when I was playing. Who was I playing last match?"

**_Q. Ancic_ **

> **ROGER FEDERER:** "Ancic, yeah. We spoke a lot, for instance. So we always see each other all the time at the practice courts. We just get in and out. But, you know, during match days we sort of talk a lot, yeah." - _Wimbledon, 2008_

* * *

**_Q. Have you ever thought to play doubles one day with Rafael Nadal just for fun?_ **

> **ROGER FEDERER:** "Well, he asked me a couple years ago in I think Madrid or whatever it was. Well, it's obviously intriguing, the same as I would love to play maybe with Roddick. Because I've played with Hewitt in the past; I've played with Safin in the past. I never played with those two guys. It would be something I would consider doing, you know. But playing so little doubles these days, when I play, I want to play with my friend, Yves or Stan or something like that. That's why it's sort of hard. Maybe it will happen." - _Wimbledon, 2008_

* * *

> "The King of clay is Rafa, he is the tennis player to beat. Novak’s never won in Paris. Maybe now he’s the favorite, but Nadal is Nadal. I am happy of what he showed to those, who did not believe that he could win in Monte Carlo."

* * *

_The only times Federer becomes defensive are when I suggest Nadal is in decline:_  


> "Well, he’s not struggling so much. He’s top five in the world again.”

* * *

> "Who’s had the most success? The top five guys really, with Stan, you know, Murray, myself, Novak and Rafa. Now the rankings are back to more normal again after Rafa’s worked his way back up. I don’t think Rafa, myself, we personally look at the rankings very much, check it out all the time, care too much, to be quite honest, after being world No. 1. I understand some people do. It’s helpful in the seedings at times. But for us to lose quarter, semis, finals, it doesn’t matter, it’s still a loss, because we’re looking at higher goals, Rafa and myself." [X](http://www.ausopen.com/en_AU/news/interviews/2016-01-15/roger_federer_160116.html)

* * *

> "The most intense rivalry I have ever had was with Rafa, no doubt on that - confessed Federer - It has been an epic and incredible rivalry and it will continue to be like this because we are going to play often in the future. He made me change my game many times since he is lefty and we had never seen a player who could hit the ball with so much spin. If we see the way I played in 1999 and the way I play now, the change is brutal. Now I play with more strength, before I had such a 'soft’ game. My movements, the way I hit the ball, I’m a different player due to Rafa’s presence."

* * *

> "In the beginning clearly I tried to fight it, to not accept that he was my rival, that I did have a rival, because I was playing so well in 2004 and then 2o05. But very quickly I did realise of course when he beat me the first time in Miami that this wasn’t just a fluke. This was probably a legend in the making. He has been around forever. He has created things that are just mind-blowing. Monaco record, French Open record, and many others. I think it has actually been very cool playing against him over all these years, and I’m sure it has made me a better player throughout. I hope I did a little of the same against him." [X](https://rafaelnadalfans.com/2015/03/21/roger-federer-on-his-rivalry-with-rafael-nadal/)

* * *

> "Whenever he needs me, I’ll be there for him." [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToecUtRV1no)

* * *

> "I feel a special connection towards Rafa just because we did, I don’t want to say come up together somewhat on the tour, but we did have a very strong, intense rivalry for many years, starting 2004 maybe. Especially we played each other that many times in finals of slams, which hasn’t been the case with the other players as much. I know Novak, the matches and the rivalry is nice. I really enjoy playing against him. It’s very evenly matched, you know. But I played him more often probably in semis than in finals most likely. I don’t know if that’s true, but that’s kind of how it felt like. Because me and Rafa were always 1 and 2 or 2 and 1 for so long. Murray and Djokovic always ended up in our semis for so long. So there was actually more opportunities to play those guys than Rafa, quite honestly, because getting to the finals is difficult. " [X](http://www.asapsports.com/show_interview.php?id=104555)

* * *

> "I think it was important to push the boundaries a little bit, because we’ve seen so many cool things come out with Agassi wearing denim, Rafa wearing the capri pants and the sleeveless shirts. They wanted to put me in that way back when. I remember I went to practice with it on and they were like, “What is that look?” And I said, “Uhhhh, I’m just testing something.” Then I realized there was no way I could pull that off. I was happy that Rafa looked as cool as he did in that look, and I still regret the fact that he moved away from it. But, of course with age, I understand he couldn’t wear it forever." [X](http://www.complex.com/sneakers/2016/08/even-roger-federer-cant-get-every-nike-sneaker)

* * *

> "I was beside Rafa in Manacor a month ago. He answered very well [about his retirement]. I saw him as a warrior, with the will to come back very strong. He’s very clear in his head, it pleased me. I found it beautiful, because you can see he’ll be a warrior until the end of his career. And when it is over, it will be over. Even being 5 years older, I agree with him. You can’t be like “we’ll see”. When you’ve reached this level, it’s everything or nothing" - _Roger’s interview in the French issue of Tennis Magazine_

* * *

> "But I hope if he (Murray) were to become number one he would win a Slam - not like the women's side. No disrespect to Jelena Jankovic but it took Rafa five Grand Slams to become number one." [X](http://www.tennisforum.com/12-general-messages/366206-federer-takes-swipe-jankovic.html)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that some quotes are sourceless. I don't actually feel the need to Google the sources because I know the quotes weren't made up; however, you are free to do so!
> 
> Also, I believe these aren't the only times they've ever talked about each other in interviews, but as of right now these are the only quotes I have come across. Granted, if I ever find more I'll definitely update this part (they're bound to keep talking about each other for the rest of their lives, anyway).


	12. Fandom Resources and other considerations

This will be forever a WIP, but for now it's all I have to share with you guys. If you've come this far, I'm sure you have a new level of (or newfound) appreciation for these two men who are, above all, worth of every word of praise ever uttered about them. I will never tire of being a fan of these guys and rooting, crying, getting angry for them; I will stan them till the very end. And I know I'm not alone!

So for this last part, I first want to thank every single Fedal fan out there. Every single one of you. Because I know you have in a way or another contributed to this wonderful fandom, if only through your continued support of our boys through the good and the bad. The Fedal fandom is amazing because people like you make it amazing, and if it weren't for you this manifesto wouldn't be a reality. And if you've just become a fan, then thank you, too. I consider my mission accomplished.

Since we're talking about the fandom, I'll try to provide everything you need to make yourself at home.

 **Great (active) people to follow on Tumblr for Fedal and Roger and Rafa:**  
[imagesofperfection](http://imagesofperfection.tumblr.com/)  
[heather-in-the-mist](http://heather-in-the-mist.tumblr.com/)  
[tennisandlife](http://tennisandlife.tumblr.com/)  
[rafito-rogelio](http://rafito-rogelio.tumblr.com/)  
[weiledudrink](http://weiledudrink.tumblr.com/)  
[rfederer2](http://rfederer2.tumblr.com/)  
[norinchi](http://norinchi.tumblr.com/)

But honestly, if I could I'd link you to every single blog I follow, because they're all awesome and I love them (even the inactive ones).

 

[Fedal matches masterpost](http://imagesofperfection.tumblr.com/post/74230676068) (by the always amazing [imagesofperfection](http://imagesofperfection.tumblr.com/))

 

 **Fanfics:**  
[Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal AO3 tag](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Roger%20Federer*s*Rafael%20Nadal/works) (yep the one you're in right now lol)  
[Fedal fic rec](http://meretricula.livejournal.com/105785.html) (old but gold) (I'm actually working on my own fic rec so that will be linked here soon)  
[Tennis Slash @LJ](http://tennisslash.livejournal.com/)  
[Fedal Slash @LJ](http://fedal_slash.livejournal.com/)  
[Tennis Kink Meme](http://tenniskinkmeme.livejournal.com/) (when these were a thing... remember? :\\)

 

 **Other manifestos/essays:**  
[Fedal manifesto @LJ](http://buckle-berry.livejournal.com/137257.html) (pics and links are nearly all dead, but still worth checking I guess?)  
[An essay of sorts by imagesofperfection](http://imagesofperfection.tumblr.com/post/149654493746) (and the tear-inducing [reblog](http://tennisandlife.tumblr.com/post/149658742485/a-fedal-essay-sort-of) by tennisandlife)

 

 **Places to talk about tennis with other people (besides Tumblr, I guess):**  
[ONTD Tennis @LJ](http://ontd_tennis.livejournal.com/) (not very very active but still a cool place :) )  
[Tennis subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/tennis) (generally a nice place but still has its fair share of idiots and trolls)  
[Fedal subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/fedal/) (my newest creation, guaranteed to have no trolls of any sort!)  


 

And this is it! I'm sorry if the last two parts feel really rushed; I accidentally posted the work while editing the drafts, and then I had to finish it in one go so it wouldn't sit there incomplete.

I really hope from the bottom of my heart that you enjoyed this. Thank you all so much.

 

 


End file.
